Retour dans la Comté
by frodounette
Summary: ceci est la suite directe du "Lys dans la vallée de Fondcombe et raconte l'épopée des cinq hobbits de leur départ de Foncombe jusqu'à la fin du nettoyage de la Comté. donnez-moi votre avis!
1. Default Chapter

Quelques jours après la cérémonie, Gandalf réunit les cinq hobbits dans la salle du conseil, afin de décider de la façon d'agir quant à la libération de la Comté.  
  
« Navré de troubler vos réjouissances, mes jeunes amis, mais je crains fort qu'il faille sans plus tarder adopter une stratégie de reconquête pour votre patrie. Les révélations de Lily.....ou devrais-je dire, Madame Sacquet, ne sont guère encourageantes. »  
  
« Ce cauchemar ne cessera donc jamais ! Se lamenta Frodon. »  
  
« En ce qui vous concerne, l'heure n'est pas à vous plaindre ! Gronda le magicien. Vous avez eu, je crois, un répit fort agréable ces derniers jours ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, admis Frodon. »  
  
« Et que nous conseillez-vous de faire ? Demanda Merry, perplexe. »  
  
« Ce que vous comptiez faire à l'arrivée de Lily. Prendre les armes et vous battre pour récupérer votre bien. »  
  
« Ne pourriez-vous pas plutôt ensorceler Lothon ? Se risqua Pippin. »  
  
« Non, mon jeune ami, répondit Gandalf d'une voix étonnement douce. Il y a contre vous des puissances bien plus violentes que ce pauvre idiot de hobbit. Lily, mon enfant, vous m'avez bien parlé d'un vieillard, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui, un vieillard décharné, à l'aspect repoussant, mais à la voix envoutante. Le changement d'attitude de Lothon correspond d'ailleurs à l'arrivée de cet individu dans la Comté. Mais sa présence n'est pas permanente. Enfin, pas que je saches. »  
  
« Saroumane.....c'est bien ce que je craignait, murmura pour lui- même le magicien. »  
  
Puis il reprit à voix haute :  
  
« Mes chers amis, il est temps que j'aille quérir le seigneur Elrond pour qu'il vous fasse armer convenablement. »  
  
« Merry et moi avons ce qu'il faut ! S'écria fièrement Pippin. »  
  
« Vous oui, maître Touque, mais pas Sam, ni notre jeune couple. »  
  
« Mais.....euh.....vous ne voulez pas dire.....que Lily va devoir se battre ! Demanda Sam, inquiet. »  
  
« Bien sur que si, Sam, répondit calmement le magicien. »  
  
« Mais non ! Mais c'est impossible ! Voyons, Lily, c'est encore une petite fille ! »  
  
« Votre sœur est mariée, Sam, il va falloir vous y faire. »  
  
« Depuis quelques jours seulement ! Et il n'empêche qu'un mariage de hobbits qui n'est pas célébré dans la Comté n'est pas un vrai mariage ! Voilà ! Donc, en l'absence de l'ancien, Lily est sous ma responsabilité ! »  
  
« Mais c'est fini, oui, ta crise d'autorité ? S'insurgea Lily . »  
  
« Je ne veux pas que tu te battes ! Dites-lui, Frodon ! »  
  
« Euh.....oui......euh....ma chérie, je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié de..... »  
  
« Ah, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! J'ai fait tout le voyage de la Comté jusqu'à ici toute seule ! Alors je n'ai pas peur de me battre ! »  
  
« Lily a raisin, intervint Gandalf, et vous ne serez pas trop de cinq. Et puis je suis sure que cette jeune hobbite est beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraît ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dans l'après-midi, Varna conduisit Lily, Frodon et Sam à l'armurerie de Fondcombe. Frodon et Sam furent équipés de cuirasses à la fois dures et légères, de gantelets flexibles et de jambières. L'équipement de Lily, quant à lui, était si discret et élégant qu'il faisait davantage l'effet d'une toilette de bal que d'une armure. La cuirasse, fine et ajustée, formait une sorte de corset d'argent sur le buste de la jeune hobbite. Les bras de Lily étaient recouverts le longs gants de mithril et ses jambières étaient dissimulées sous sa jupe. En outre, on lui avait donné une courte épée elfique, réplique presque parfaite de Dard. Quand ils la virent, Merry et Pippin restèrent bouche-bée, comme devant une apparition surnaturelle.  
  
« Oh, ça alors ! S'écria Pippin. On dirait une déesse guerrière ! »  
  
« Oui, ou plutôt une déesse de l'amour ! Répliqua malicieusement Merry. »  
  
« Taisez-vous ! Gronda Gandalf. Nous ne sommes pas en train d'organiser une réception galante ! Je vous rappelle, maître Meriadoc, qu'il s'agit de libérer votre terre, non d'exercer vos talents de séducteur sur votre propre cousine ! Maintenant, venez, Madame Sacquet, nous allons vous apprendre à manier votre épée. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le soir venu, dans sa petite maison, Frodon contemplait Lily avec un regard mêlé d'affection et de tendresse.  
  
« Tu me promets, ma chérie, de ne pas faire d'imprudence ? »  
  
« Mais oui, voyons, pourquoi ne serais-je pas raisonnable ? »  
  
« Oh, je n'en sais rien. Tu es tellement.....tellement impétueuse ! Et d'ailleurs ta présence ici le prouve ! »  
  
« Et tu regrettes ma présence ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Oh, non ! Non, pas du tout. Mais tu pourrais très bien rester ici en attendant que..... »  
  
« En attendant que quoi ? La Comté est aussi mon pays, je te le rappelle ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Si peur ! Oh, Lily, je n'y survivrais pas ! »  
  
« Mais dis-moi, tu es d'un optimisme fou ! Ah, c'est agréable ! Se moqua Lily ! »  
  
« Oh, non, Lily, ne ris pas ! Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te donner ! »  
  
Frodon disparut quelques instants et revint dans la chambre avec à la main une chemise étincelante.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lily. »  
  
« C'est la côte de maille en mithril que m'avait donné Bilbon. Je voudrais que tu la portes. »  
  
« Oh, mais je vais....je vais avoir l'air bizarre avec ça ! Répliqua Lily. »  
  
« Oui, c'est aussi la réflexion que je me suis faite la première fois que Bilbon me l'a montrée, répliqua Frodon en riant. Mais elle m'a sauvée la vie à mainte reprises. »  
  
« Mais je vais avoir l'air d'une guirlande de Yule avec ton machin, Frodon ! »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à la mettre sous tes vêtements. Elle est très légère et extrèmement fine. Ma chérie, suppose que tu sois enceinte ! Il faudrait protéger ce bébé, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Bon, bon, d'accord, je veux bien mettre ta côte de maille, Frodon, si ça te fait tellement plaisir ! Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! Pas encore ! Tu peux me croire. »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Dit Frodon, un peu déçu. Mais....mais comment ça ? »  
  
« Je le sais, c'est tout ! Et heureusement ! Il n'est pas encore temps de mettre en route le petit Sacquet. Bon. Donnes-moi ce.....cette chose, dit Lily en dénouant son corselet. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. Je suis anxieuse de connaître votre avis, alors vite, une petite rewiew !^^ 


	2. le départ

Après une absence prolongée, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère que le premier opus vous a plu et voici la suite. Bonne lecture.^^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gandalf avait tenu à d'entretenir avec Elrond une dernière fois avant le départ des hobbits. Le magicien se tenait à présent assis à l'autre bout de la salle du conseil, l'air grave, comme perdu dans ses pensées, en face d'un Elrond perplexe.  
  
« Je me demande si....marmonnait dans sa barbe le magicien. »  
  
« Mais enfin, Gandalf, intervint l'elfe, allez-vous me dire, à la fin, ce qui vous tourmente ? »  
  
« C'est Frodon. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Oui, son état me préoccupe. Au lendemain de ses noces, je l'ai trouvé.....comment dire....changé ! Ni tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait un autre. Comme transfiguré, voyez-vous. »  
  
« Rien de plus normal, dit en riant Elrond. On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux, Gandalf. Cet air niais et hagard est l'apanage de tout jeune marié. Surtout quand l'heureuse épouse est aussi jolie que la jeune Madame Sacquet. Et qu'on attend depuis si longtemps de....enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Frodon semble.....euh....apaisé. Il semblerait que cette union l'ai purgé d'une grande douleur. Oui, je dirais que.....que Lily l'a libéré. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Et bien voyez-vous, l'anneau était totalement maléfique. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, notre hobbit a développé une forte dépendance à l'anneau, dont rien n'aurait pu le guérir totalement, si ce n'est la dépendance à.....à une entité absolument bonne. Et c'est à cela que je veux en venir, maître Elrond. Je pense que Lily est absolument bonne. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Elrond, soudain perplexe. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai parlé à Frodon de Lily, il y a longtemps, avant son départ pour Fondcombe, et il m'avait alors fait certaines révélations.....qui ne m'ont pas marqué à l'époque, mais qui aujourd'hui prennent toute leur importance. Il y a quelques années, dans un moment d'inconscience totale que je lui ai d'ailleurs vivement reproché, Frodon a fait voir l'anneau à Lily. Oui, les femmes sont sensées aimer les bijoux et notre ami ne pensait pas alors que l'anneau fut maléfique. Et savez-vous ce qu'a fait Lily ? Elle a pris l'anneau que lui tendait Frodon, l'a rapidement examiné puis le lui a rendu aussitôt, avec un soulagement manifeste. L'anneau ne lui plaisait pas du tout et provoquait même en elle un sentiment de dégoût. N'est-ce pas étrange ? »  
  
« Oui, en effet. »  
  
« Sam a éprouvé lui aussi ce sentiment de dégoût quant à l'anneau. son hésitation à le rendre à Frodon dans le donjon de Baarad Dhur venait de sa crainte de voir cet objet détruire son maître. Or Sam et Lily sont frère et sœur. Il y a quelque chose, une grandeur d'âme hors norme dans cette famille. Et je me demande si..... »  
  
Le magicien s'interrompit et tira une bouffée de sa pipe.  
  
« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas aussi bien fait de laisser Lily partir avec Frodon. Les choses auraient certainement été plus facile pour lui si Lily avait été à ses cotés. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
« Frodon avait emporté avec lui un petit ruban rose. Un ruban qu'il avait offert à Lily la veille de ses trente-trois ans. Et Sam m'a dit qu'il ne cessait de tripoter ce ruban chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, pendant sa quête, comme s'il en tirait un grand réconfort. Ce ruban était en quelque sorte antagoniste aux effets maléfiques de l'anneau. et maintenant, il semblerait que Frodon ai déplacé sa dépendance à l'anneau sur Lily. Oui, à partir du moment ou il s'est uni à elle, toutes ses pensées se sont trouvé concentrées sur son épouse. »  
  
« Certes, mais je crois, Gandalf, que l'explication est à la fois plus simple et plus complexe. Il s'agit d'un amour profond, absolu et partagé. Un amour comme on en voit rarement. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Chéri, tu peux m'aider à attacher ma cuirasse ? »  
  
« Je doute que tu en aies besoin immédiatement. »  
  
Assis sur le bord du lit, Frodon contemplait Lily avec un regard chargé d'amour et de mélancolie.  
  
« Tu....tu sais, Lily, il n'est peut être pas nécessaire que tu ailles te battre. Peut-être devrais-tu rester ici, avec Bilbon, le temps que la Comté soit libérée. »  
  
« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Je vais dire à Sam d'arrêter de se mêler de notre vie ! »  
  
« Mais Sam n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi ! Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait malheur, mon amour ! »  
  
« Pourquoi m'arriverait-il malheur ? Je suis venue jusqu'ici toute seule, sans encombres ! Je peux bien repartir escortée par quatre hobbits courageux ! Et j'ai ta bizarre chemise brillante que tu m'obliges à porter et qui me gratte horriblement ! Tu vois, il ne peut rien m'arriver ! »  
  
« Oui, peut-être. »  
  
« Certainement. Et cesses de me traiter comme une enfant de dix ans, c'est fatigant ! Je ne me suis pas mariée pour avoir un autre grand frère ! J'en ai déjà quatre, dont un assez envahissant ! »  
  
« Mais chérie, c'est parce que je t'aime ! »  
  
« Oui, je sais, mais il y a d'autres façons de me le montrer, dit Lily d'une voix plus câline. Fais-moi un bisou, plutôt. »  
  
« Oh, ça, tant que tu veux ! »  
  
« Tant que je veux ? Alors tu risques de ne jamais sortir de cette pièce ! »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Frodon, vous avez réussi à dissuader ma sœur ? »  
  
« Non, Sam, elle ne veut rien entendre ! Et je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort ! »  
  
« Pfeuh ! Ca ne m'étonne pas ! C'est une vraie bourrique qui veut toujours avoir raison ! Et vous alors ? Quel genre de mari êtes-vous à laisser ainsi votre femme courir les routes ? C'est de l'inconscience ! »  
  
« Oh, mais non, intervint Pippin, elle est si belle avec son armure ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, il ne s'agit pas d'un défilé, protesta Sam, hors de lui. Je suis entouré de fous ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Sam ? Demanda Lily en faisant son entrée dans la grande cour de Fondcombe. »  
  
« Il m'arrive que tu es une petite idiote imprudente, et qui court à sa mort en voulant jouer les guerrières, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! »  
  
« Ah, je vois. Tu crois qu'il serait plus sage que j'attende tranquillement ici d'être veuve, c'est ça que tu me conseille, Sam ? »  
  
« Euh, je...... »  
  
« La prochaine fois, au lieu d'alarmer tout le monde, réfléchis un peu, Sam. »  
  
« Mais vous avez vu comment elle me parle ! Je suis son frère aîné, quand même ! »  
  
« Il semblerait que ta petite sœur ait bien grandi, Sam, dit Merry en se retenant de rire. Et pas que physiquement. »  
  
« Oui, c'est bien ça qui me mine, répondit sombremment Sam. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, maître Elrond ! Au revoir jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre ! »  
  
« Au revoir, Gandalf ! Au revoir, mes chers hobbits ! Je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Madame Sacquet. »  
  
Les hobbits saluèrent à leur tour Elrond puis s'éloignèrent à la suite de Gandalf. Le voyage de retour étant moins périlleux, ils étaient cette fois équipés d'une charrette contenant coffres remplis de cadeaux et vivres donnés par les elfes.  
  
« A notre prochaine halte, il serait bon de préciser un plan d'attaque, dit Gandalf. Votre aide nous sera très précieuse, Lily. Vous seule connaissez l'état actuel de la Comté. »  
  
« En tous cas, je suis bien aise d'avoir cette fois des vivres en quantité, dit joyeusement Pippin. Je vais enfin manger à ma faim ! »  
  
« Bah, avec toi, il n'y en a guère que pour deux jours ! Intervint moqueusemment Merry. »  
  
« Menteur ! Tu manges plus que moi ! »  
  
« Bon, vous n'allez pas commencer, tous les deux ! Grogna le magicien. »  
  
Impressionnés par le ton impérieux de Gandalf, les deux cousins se turent jusqu'au moment ou le groupe s'arrêta pour camper.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! je suis heureuse d'être de retour, vous m'avez manqué !^^Si moi aussi je vous ai manqué, laissez-moi une petite rewiew gentille! ^^ 


	3. premier campement

Voilà la suite des aventures de nos cinq hobbits préférés lors du retour dans leur patrie. Merci à celles qui m'ont soutenue pour cette fic et voici la suite.  
  
« Grave question ! Déclara Pippin sur un ton solennel. Qu'allons- nous manger ce soir ? »  
  
« Oh, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, répondit Merry. Le chariot regorge de victuailles et maintenant, nous avons une femme avec nous ! »  
  
« Eh, oh ! Pas touche, protesta Frodon. Lily, c'est mon épouse, pas votre bonne ! »  
  
« Oh, dis, ton épouse, ton épouse, ça fait à peine un mois et demi que vous êtes mariés ! Et je te trouve un peu jaloux, d'ailleurs. c'est vrai, chaque fois qu'on la regarde, on dirait que tu vas nous transpercer, là, de tes grands yeux bleus ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est jolie, et..... »  
  
« Merry, si tu ne te tais pas, je te fiche mon poing dans la figure ! »  
  
« C'est bon, les garçons, dit Lily d'une voix douce. Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »  
  
« Un câlin, c'est possible ? Demanda malicieusement Merry. »  
  
« Merry, tu veux vraiment une baffe, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Pff ! oh, là, là, mais tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour, cousin ! »  
  
« Bon, et bien vous verrez bien, fit Lily pour couper court à la querelle entre les deux hobbits. »  
  
Pendant que Lily s'affairait à recenser les victuailles présentes dans le chariot , Sam s'occupa des tentes et des poneys puis il partit à la rivière chercher de l'eau armé de trois énormes récipients, beaucoup trop grands pour les besoins du groupe. Quand elle le vit revenir, sa sœur s'esclaffa.  
  
« Mais enfin, Sam, comment tu faisais dans le Mordor ? »  
  
« Ben quoi ? Tu peux te moquer, va, mais si tu as soif dans la nuit, tu seras bien contente d'avoir un frère aussi prévoyant que moi, petite ingrate ! »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui, tu as raison, Sam. Que deviendrais-je sans toi, je me le demande ! »  
  
« Ah, ça, tu peux le dire ! Ou sont Merry et Pippin ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, ils sont allés faire un tour. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Il valait mieux, j'ai cru que Frodon allait étranger Merry ! »  
  
« Mouhai, moi aussi ! »  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq hobbits et Gandalf étaient réunis autour d'un grand feu pour le dîner.  
  
« Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'on a de bon à manger ? Demanda Pippin avec entrain. Je meurs de faim, moi !C'est que je viens de faire deux heures de marche ! »  
  
« Pauvre petit Pippin malheureux, va ! Dit Lily en riant. Alors, vous avez une dinde rôtie et des frites. »  
  
« Et pas de dessert ? Protesta Merry ! Et ben ! C'est bien la peine d'avoir une femme avec nous ! C'est bien beau, une femme, mais si on ne peut avoir ni tarte ni câlin, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose ! »  
  
« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lily. Je vous aurai fait un gâteau si j'avais eu un four. Mais là, c'est un peu difficile. »  
  
« Ne les écoutez pas, Lily, intervint Gandalf. Vos chers cousins se contenteront de ce qu'il y aura. En outre, quelques restrictions alimentaires vous feront le plus grand bien, Maître Meriadoc. Vous avez un peu forci à Fondcombe, il me semble ! »  
  
« Mais enfin..... »  
  
« Ne protestez pas ! Et passons à table, ou le dîner va refroidir. Moi aussi, je meurs de faim, avoua le magicien. »  
  
La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun y allant de son anecdote, tout en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la guerre de l'anneau. au bout d'un moment, Pippin prit le banjo offert par Elrond et décida d'accompagner Lily qui chantait.  
  
« Tu sais, Lily, dit Pippin, tu pourrais peut-être participer au spectacle de ma sœur Prima ! Ca donnerait un peu de variété et ça permettrait à ses danseuses d'avoir plus de temps pour se changer ! »  
  
« Oh, ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Mais il faudrait d'abord demander son avis à Pimprenelle, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit Lily en riant. »  
  
« Oui, et puis il faudrait surtout que la salle des spectacles de Bourg-de-Touque soit encore en état, intervint sombremment Frodon. Qui sait, elle a peut-être été transformée en prison....comme le reste. »  
  
« Ce que j'aime chez toi, Frodon, c'est ton optimisme, rétorqua moqueusement Pippin. »  
  
« Bon, il serait peut être temps d'aller se coucher, intervint Sam. Il est tard, et demain, la route sera longue. »  
  
« Oui, bonne idée, approuva Merry. Je tombe de sommeil. Comment sont organisées les tentes, Sam ? »  
  
« Et bien, nous avons trois tentes. J'en ai préparé une pour Gandalf, une pour vous et Pippin, et une autre pour Frodon, Lily et moi. »  
  
« Euh....Sam.... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Sans vouloir te choquer, je pense que ta sœur n'a pas besoin de toi pour.... »  
  
« Bien sur que si, voyons ! Qui va la consoler si elle fait un cauchemar, hein ? Je suis là pour ça ! »  
  
« Euh....oui, mais....tu sais, elle est mariée, maintenant. Je suis certain que Frodon sera ravi de la consoler à ta place si jamais elle fait un mauvais rêve. »  
  
« Oui, Sam, intervint Pippin. Viens plutôt avec nous, on va bien rigoler ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ? Dit Merry en fronçant les sourcils. »  
  
« Je connais plein de blagues ! Et si vous avez une insomnie, je pourrais aussi jouer du banjo. »  
  
« Mouhai.....bon, d'accord, répondit Sam à contre-cœur. »  
  
« Bien, si vous vous êtes entendu, nous pourrions peut-être aller dormir, maintenant, les coupa Gandalf, impatient. Et j'ai bien dit dormir. Si vous n'avez pas sommeil, sachez que moi si ! »  
  
Assis dans leur tente, Merry et Sam écoutaient d'une oreille distraite Pippin qui semblait, lui, infatigable.  
  
« Bon, une autre. Vous connaissez l'histoire de la chaise ? »  
  
« Non, Pippin, grogna Merry. »  
  
« Elle est pliante ! »  
  
« Oh, oh ! Mais tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »  
  
« Non, c'est le Gros qui me l'a raconté, un jour. »  
  
« Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas. »  
  
« Et celle du lit vertical ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« C'est une histoire à dormir debout ! »  
  
« Tiens, celle-là est un peu mieux, Pippin. En parlant de lit, je me demande si les deux à côté dorment. Ils s'amusent certainement mieux que nous avec tes blagues idiotes, Pippin ! »  
  
« Si tu es plus fort que moi, mais tu n'as qu'à le montrer ! Protesta Pippin, vexé. »  
  
« Ne vous énervez pas, Pippin, dit gentiment Sam. C'était très drôle. J'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas réveillé ma sœur et Frodon. »  
  
« Réveillés ! S'écria Merry, soudain très vif. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de risque, là ! »  
  
« Ben.....qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »  
  
« Oh, mais rien. Je pense que Frodon doit être trop préoccupé en ce moment pour..... »  
  
« Monsieur Frodon est très respectueux de ma sœur et ne la touchera pas si elle ne veut pas ! »  
  
« Ah, oui, mais vu la façon dont ils se regardaient cet après- midi, à mon avis, ta sœur a perdu son innocence, Sam, répliqua Merry avec un petit sourire malicieux. »  
  
« Quoi ! ? »  
  
« Ben oui, elle a vu le warg, si tu me comprends bien. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »  
  
« Ma petite sœur ! Gémit Sam. »  
  
« Allons, Sam, ne te lamente pas, dit gentiment Pippin. Laisse donc ta sœur devenir grande et.....dormons ! J'ai sommeil, moi, maintenant !  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !Si vous voulez la suite, laissez-moi quelques rewiews ! 


	4. partie de cartes et violence

Après maintes mésaventures informatiques, résolues de main de maître par votre servante, voici la suite des aventures de nos cinq fabuleux hobbits(et de Gandalf, oui, c'est vrai :-S) .je m'excuse par avance de la crudité de certains passages. C'est de la faute d'Albane qui ne trouvait pas la version d'origine assez violente. Je décline aussi toute responsabilité. Ne me frappez pas !  
  
Après plusieurs jours de marche, les hobbits et Gandalf arrivèrent enfin aux abords de Bree. Cette nouvelle réjouit tout le monde car ils en avaient assez de dormir à la belle étoile et parce que le chariot de vivres était sur le point de devenir désespérément vide.  
  
« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au « Poney Fringuant », dit Gandalf, car j'ai encore des choses à mettre au point avec Poiredebeurré. Mais dès que nous serons assez proches de la Comté, nos routes se sépareront. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Frodon, visiblement affecté. »  
  
« Cette tâche n'est pas la mienne. Mon rôle dans cette histoire est fini. Et puis vous êtes à présent en charmante compagnie, ajouta Gandalf en adressant un gentil regard à Lily. Mais pour l'heure, continuons notre route. Il serait bon d'arriver à l'auberge avant la nuit.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin au « Poney Fringuant » et extérieurement du moins, celui-ci paraissait inchangé il y avait des lumières derrières les rideaux rouges des fenêtres du bas et des voix joyeuses se faisaient entendre. Ils sonnèrent et quelques instants plus tard, Nob vint leur ouvrir. Quand il vit Lily, ce dernier resta prostré pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui eut pour résultat d'exaspérer Frodon au plus haut point, de faire enrager Sam, et rire Merry et Pippin. Enfin, le pauvre hobbit sortit de son mutisme.  
  
« Bonjour, Messieurs, dit-il. Mais...mais qui est cette radieuse apparition ? »  
  
« Cette radieuse apparition est MA femme ! Répondit Frodon d'un ton bourru. »  
  
« Oh ! Félicitations, alors. Vous...vous êtes vraiment très belle, Madame ! »  
  
« Merci, répondit gentiment Lily avec un joli sourire. »  
  
« Bon, ça suffit, Nob ! S'écria Frodon presque méchamment. Vas donc chercher ton maître ! »  
  
« Et bien, quelle jalousie ! Chuchota Pippin à l'intention de Sam et de Merry. Il est encore pire qu'avec l'anneau ! Et en plus, il ne se cache pas pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras à tout moment ! »  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça, Monsieur Pippin ! Le réprimanda vertement Sam. Ma sœur n'est pas mauvaise, loin de là ! Et elle est bien plus belle que ne l'était ce morceau de métal ! »  
  
« Ah, ben là, on est bien d'accord ! S'écria Merry. Le vieux Frodon a bien gagné aux changes, c'est sur ! On peut dire que là, il n'y a vraiment rien à jeter ! »  
  
« Oh, vous, faites attention à la façon dont vous parler de ma sœur ! »  
  
« Bon, bon ! Et bien, avec les deux beaux-frères, on est pas encore sortis de l'auberge, c'est le cas de le dire. »  
  
Fort heureusement, Poiredebeurré fit son entrée au moment ou la conversation commençait à vraiment s'envenimer. il adressa un large et bon sourire aux quatre hobbits et à Gandalf et considéra un moment Lily avec une curiosité mêlée de bonhomie.  
  
« Ah, voici donc la belle Madame Sacquet ! Dit Prosper. Mais vous savez que vous avez complètement chamboulé le pauvre Nob ! Il est arrivé dans la cuisine les yeux pleins d'étoiles, comme s'il venait de voir passer une troupe entière d'elfes ! Mais c'est pourtant vrai, votre épouse est fort charmante, Monsieur Sacquet ! Mais je ne savais pas que votre voyage avait pour but de prendre femme ! »  
  
« Et bien non, en fait, répondit Frodon. Mais ce serait une histoire trop longue à vous expliquer. »  
  
« En effet, vous avez raison, Monsieur Sacquet. Bon, je vais faire préparer vos chambres. Une pour vos amis, et une pour vous et votre épouse. J'ai justement une très jolie chambre nuptiale pour hobbit. Oui, je l'ai faite faire après l'attaque des nazguls. Figurez-vous que cette histoire a développer le tourisme. Elle est même équipée d'une salle de bain indépendante. »  
  
« Merci, Monsieur Poiredebeurré, dit gentiment Lily. »  
  
« Oh, mais voyons, ce n'est rien. Il est normal de soigner une hôte aussi charmante ! »  
  
Gandalf passa tout le début de la soirée en compagnie des hobbits, écoutant avec un certain plaisir les plaisanteries de Merry et de Pippin, puis partit s'entretenir avec Poiredebeurré dans l'office de l'auberge, laissant les cinq amis en compagnie de leurs pintes. Les hobbits décidèrent alors de commencer une partie de cartes, sous le regard distrait de Lily. Pippin jouait avec Frodon et Merry avec Sam. Au bout d'un moment, le jeu sembla s'orienter en faveur de Sam et de Merry.  
  
« Bon, c'est là que la partie se gagne ou se perd, déclara solennellement Frodon. »  
  
« Moi, je connais très bien le jeu de la Manille et je n'hésiterais pas une minute si j'avais la certitude que Merry coupe à cœur, poursuivit Pippin. »  
  
Pendant que l'équipe adverse jouait, Frodon ne cessait d'adresser des signes à Pippin qui ne les voyait évidemment pas, trop absorbé qu'il était par son propre jeu. Cependant, Merry, quant à lui, remarqua rapidement le manège de son cousin.  
  
« Frodon, j'en ai assez, arrête ton cirque maintenant ! Dit Merry avec humeur. »  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? »  
  
« Je vois bien que tu essaies de tricher ! »  
  
« Moi ? Ah, et bien merci, Merry ! Après une amitié vieille de trente-sept ans, tu oses me traiter de tricheur ! Et bien laisse-moi te dire que tu me fends le cœur, Merry ! »  
  
« Excuse-moi, Frodon, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! Je.... »  
  
« Non, non, c'est trop tard ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Pippin ? A moi, il me fend le cœur, mais à toi, il ne te fait rien ? »  
  
« Ah, j'ai compris ! S'écria Pippin. Tiens, je joue cœur ! ! »  
  
« Oh, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traîtres ! Cria Merry. Je vais aller prendre l'air ! Je refuse de rester en compagnie de malhonnêtes pareils ! Tu ne viens pas, Sam ? »  
  
« Ben moi je trouvais ça plutôt drôle, répondit l'autre. »  
  
« Bon, toi aussi, tu es un vendu ! Ca va, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Lily ! Je ne te félicite pas d'avoir un mari pareil ! »  
  
Sur ce, le jeune hobbit quitta vivement la grande salle commune en claquant des pieds, l'air visiblement furieux.   
  
« Eh bien, quel caractère ! Dit Frodon en riant. Enfin, ça lui servira de leçon pour les fois ou c'est lui qui triche ! »  
  
« En tous cas, je suis heureux de vous voir rire à nouveau, Frodon ! Dit Sam, attendri. »  
  
« Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit finalement Lily. »  
  
La jeune hobbite fit une bise à Pippin et à Sam puis s'attarda un moment sur les lèvres de son mari et disparût à l'étage, laissant les trois hobbits soudain silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Sam prit la parole.  
  
« Vous attendez quoi, Frodon ? »  
  
« Hein, pardon ? Répliqua l'autre, interloqué. »  
  
« Voyons, ce n'est pas bien de laisser une jeune mariée toute seule ! Vous devriez aller la rejoindre au lieu de rester là, planté avec nous ! »  
  
« Mais Sam, tu l'as entendue, elle est allée dormir. »  
  
« Ah, sauf votre respect, elle n'a pas sommeil ! Pas sommeil du tout ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !Quand Lily a sommeil, elle se gratte le bout du nez. Là, elle ne l'a pas fait et elle avait un drôle de petit regard malicieux....Allez la retrouver, Frodon. »  
  
« Mais Sam, je..... »  
  
« Allez-y ! Répliqua Sam sur un ton injonctif. »  
  
« Bon. Merci, Sam. »  
  
Puis Frodon se leva, adressa un radieux sourire à Sam et Pippin et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'avait précédemment emprunté Lily.  
  
« Je te félicite, Sam, déclara Pippin. Pour une fois, tu n'as pas dit que... »  
  
« Bouhouuuuuuuu ! Ma petite sœur ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, Frodon trouva Lily assise devant la fenêtre dans un état d'extrême perplexité. Mais quand elle vit son mari, tout son visage s'illumina.  
  
« Oh, Frodon, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! »  
  
Mais tout à coup, le doux sourire de Frodon se mua en un rictus de prédateur et ce dernier s'avança vers Lily comme un animal prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Il la saisit violemment dans ses bras, l'immobilisa contre le mur, déchira avec férocité le devant de son corsage et se mit à dévorer sa bouche dans un baiser avide et rude qui n'avait plus rien de tendre. Puis sa main vagabonda sous sa jupe dans un mouvement rude et brutal. Sa bouche avide glissa sur la poitrine de Lily et il se mit à lui mordre les seins comme un chien enragé. Surprise et effrayé, Lily se laissa faire mais sentit de grosses larmes lui monter aux yeux, malgré elle. Le visage qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus celui, beau et serein de son mari. A la place se trouvait l'image d'un être misérable, décharné dont les traits n'exprimaient que violence, fourberie et désespoir. Le corps et l'âme brisée, Lily s'effondra en larmes sur le plancher comme si elle était vidée de toute sa force vitale. Mais soudain, au contact des larmes de sa femme sur sa poitrine, Frodon revint à lui. Son expression féroce se mua alors en une mine désolée d'enfant fautif .  
  
« Oh, pardon, pardon, mon amour ! »  
  
« Pou...pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Oh, j'ai eu si peur ! c'était pareil que la fois ou Lothon a essayé de....de....Il a déchiré ma robe, et.... »  
  
« Je suis si navré ! Oh, ma chérie ! Mon petit cœur ! »  
  
« Mais enfin, Frodon, qu'est ce que.....qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, je.....je pense que ça doit être encore une des répercussions de ce maudit anneau, dit Frodon, en larmes à son tour. Mais....pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire ? »  
  
« Tu es mon mari et.....je dois.....me soumettre. »  
  
« Mais non ! Pas quand je perds ainsi la tête ! Si tu veux, je....je m'en vais, Lily. »  
  
« Snif ! Non, non, reste avec moi, mais.....ne recommence pas. Jamais. »  
  
« Je te le promets ! Mais tu n'as rien mangé, mon amour. Je vais aller demander à Nob de nous apporter quelque chose. Je prendrais bien moi- même un morceau. »  
  
« Oh, mais tu vas mieux, alors ! Répliqua Lily en séchant ses larmes et en retrouvant son sourire. »  
  
« Oui. Et met ta belle chemise de nuit. Enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas ! »  
  
« De toute façon, vu ce que tu as fait de ma robe, je suis un peu obligée ! »  
  
« Oh, mon amour, pardon, pardon ! s'écria Frodon en embrassant Lily, cette fois avec toute la tendresse possible. »  
  
Après que Nob leur eut apporté un repas froid dans leur chambre, Frodon et Lily dînèrent de bon cœur. Ils occupèrent ensuite leur nuit à nombre de choses sans rapport avec le sommeil.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! si vous aimez, j'en ai d'autres en réserve mais pour cela, il faut me mettre une petite rewiew ! 


	5. le récit de Lily

Voici la suite des aventures de nos cinq hobbits. Merci de votre soutien et place à la suite :  
  
« TUTUTTULULUT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Frodon qui avait fini par s'assoupir après sa nuit mouvementée fut réveillé en sursaut, complètement ahuri, ne sachant d'ou pouvait venir ce bruit tonitruant. Il se détacha à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Lily, encore à moitié endormie, de leva et enfila d'un air absent sa chemise et son pantalon afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte.  
  
« L'ennemi.....attaque ? Demanda Lily, la voix rauque de sommeil. »  
  
« Je ne pense pas, mon amour. Essaie de te rendormir. »  
  
Frodon vint alors ouvrir la porte de la chambre et trouva.....Pippin qui lui souriait, un cor de chasse à la main.  
  
« Ah, Pi....ppin.....Mais......mais quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Frodon en baillant. »  
  
« Il est sept heures du matin ! Répondit joyeusement l'autre. »  
  
« Gandalf a décidé de partir aujourd'hui ? ? ? »  
  
« Non, non, mais j'avais faim. Et Sam ne voulait pas déjeuner sans vous. Alors j'ai emprunté le cor de chasse de Poiredebeurré pour venir vous réveiller ! Bonjour, cousine ! Ajouta Pippin en faisant signe à Lily, pelotonnée dans ses couvertures. »  
  
« Ah....euh....bon...bonjour, Pippin. »  
  
« Bon, dépêchez-vous, les amoureux ! »  
  
« Ca va, ca va, on arrive ! Répliqua Frodon. »  
  
« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »  
  
« Je te remercie, nous allons descendre, répondit Frodon en claquant la porte au nez de son cousin. »  
  
Puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lily, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et lui caressa les cheveux.   
  
« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, que tu n'aies pas pu dormir davantage ! »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de me lever de bonne heure, répondit Lily dans un radieux sourire. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Frodon fit son entrée dans le petit salon de l'auberge ou l'attendaient Gandalf, Pippin, Sam et Merry qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre lorsque son cousin le salua.  
  
« Je t'ai dit bonjour, Merry ! »  
  
« Je refuse de parler aux tricheurs ! »  
  
« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »  
  
Merry ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
« Frodon, ou est votre épouse ? Demanda Gandalf. »  
  
« Elle va arriver, et....tiens, la voilà, dit Frodon en désignant la jeune hobbite qui venait d'apparaître à la porte, vêtue d'une robe bleue. N'est ce pas la plus jolie de toutes les hobbites ? »  
  
« Certainement, certainement, répondit la magicien avec un sourire entendu. »  
  
Soudain, Merry sembla vouloir sortir de sa bouderie. Il leva la tête et adressa un sourire malicieux à Frodon.  
  
« Je te pardonnerais si ma belle cousine vient me faire une bise, Frodon ! »  
  
Sans laisser à son mari le loisir de répondre, Lily fit le tour de la table et distribua une bise à Sam, Pippin, Gandalf et Merry qui afficha alors un immense sourire de contentement. Les dix convives entamèrent alors leur petit déjeuner de bon appétit, car la collation de la veille les avait tous laissé sur leur faim. Après le repas, Gandalf prit la parole.  
  
« Très bien, Lily, nous avons maintenant à parler de choses sérieuses ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, acquiesça Pippin. Tu dois répéter avec moi pour le spectacle de ma sœur ! »  
  
« Il n'est pas question ici de votre petite sauterie, maître Touque, mais de l'avenir de votre patrie ! Répliqua le magicien sur un ton bourru. Et j'aurais besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez me fournir, Lily ! »  
  
« Entendu, Monsieur Gandalf. »  
  
« Bien. Vous m'avez dit, à Fondcombe, que Lothon Sacquet de Besace avait fait augmenter le nombre des shiriffes. Mais a-t-il amélioré leur...comment dire....leur efficacité propre ? »  
  
« Vous voulez savoir s'ils sont plus malins ? »  
  
« Heu....c'est à peu près ça, oui. »  
  
« Oh, pour ça, non ! Un joli sourire suffit à les amadouer. »  
  
« Hum. Un joli sourire, oui, mais peut être pas quatre hobbits fortement armés. Il est parfois plus facile d'être seul qu'en groupe. Et combien sont-ils exactement ? »  
  
« Environ une douzaine, mais ce ne sont pas eux les plus dangereux. Il y a maintenant des hommes au service de ce qu'ils appellent le Chef. Ils réquisitionnent toutes les provisions et font fermer toutes les auberges. La Comté est en passe de devenir un état policier ou tout le monde dénonce tout le monde de peur d'être envoyé dans les trous-prisons. Oui, comme cette pauvre Lobelia. Elle ne méritait pas ça, tout de même ! »  
  
« Ben, et toi, comment as-tu fait pour passer ? Demanda Sam, perplexe. »  
  
« J'ai attendu le moment ou tout ce beau monde était ivre pour me frayer un passage. »  
  
« Et....il n'y avait personne à Châteaubouc ? »  
  
« Si, le chef des shiriffes, Robin Petiterrier. Il a toujours eu un faible pour moi..... »  
  
« Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. »  
  
« Oui, je suis curieux de l'apprendre ! Renchérit Frodon avec le même air inquisiteur. »  
  
« Oh, que je lui ai fait du charme ! Mais rassurez-vous, tous les deux, j'ai juste battu des cils, un peu pleuré et dit que je devais aller voir ma pauvre tante mourante à Bree ! »  
  
« Mais Lily, la tante May habite Lagrenouillère ! Quant à la tante Pétunia, il y a longtemps qu'elle fume les pissenlits par la racine ! »  
  
« Et bien....disons que j'ai un peu menti ! Répondit Lily, les yeux pétillants de malice. »  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout ! Si j'osais, je me demanderais qui a pu t'élever si mal ! »  
  
« Sam, il fallait bien que je passe ! C'était ça ou retourner à Lothon....qui m'aurait fait je ne sais quoi.....ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop ! »  
  
« Mouai.....bon, d'accord, tu as bien fait, je pense. »  
  
Soudain, Gandalf tapa du poing sur la table, manifestement impatienté par le bavardage des frère et sœur.  
  
« Sam, quand vous aurez fini de demander ces comptes à Madame Sacquet, nous pourrons peut-être en savoir davantage ! Continuez, Lily, je vous en prie. »  
  
« Et bien, j'ai obtenu de précieux renseignements de Petiterrier. Il m'a dit que j'avais bien choisi le moment de mon voyage, car la surveillance allait être renforcée....et les mesures de répression accrues. »  
  
Gandalf ne répondit d'abord rien. Il se contenta d'allumer sa pipe, puis, pendant un temps, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, comme coupé du monde, ignorant totalement les cinq hobbits. puis soudain, il reprit la parole, mais son visage affichait cette fois une gravité extrême.  
  
« Bon, dit le magicien, la partie sera plus rude que je ne l'escomptais. car il est certain à présent qu'il y a du Saroumane là- dessous. »  
  
« Mais.....je croyais pourtant qu'il avait perdu tout pouvoir ! intervint Frodon. »  
  
« Tout pouvoir ? Hum, non, pas exactement, sa fourberie est demeuré intacte et sa voix.....puissante. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
« Qu'il peut charmer n'importe qui. Par exemple, prendre la voix de votre femme et vous pousser à vous enfoncer votre propre épée dans le cœur . »  
  
« Mais c'est terrible ! »  
  
« Oui ! L'aide de Lily ne sera pas superflue, loin de là ! D'ailleurs, Madame Sacquet, vous feriez bien d'aller vous entraîner en prévision des événements à venir ! Et cela, quoi qu'en pensent votre frère et votre époux ! Ajouta Gandalf en adressant un regard en biais à Frodon et Sam. Allez, ma chère enfant, Poiredebeurré met à votre disposition sa salle de banquet. »  
  
« Bien, je serais son instructeur ! Lança Merry. »  
  
« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, maître Meriadoc, dit le magicien. Vous nous avez déjà prouvé votre vaillance. »  
  
« Oui, nous allons commencer par le combat au corps à corps, dit Merry avec un grand sourire. »  
  
« Si tu veux, répliqua Lily, mais je pense être meilleure que toi à ce jeu-là. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Oui, je sais très bien donner des gifles ! »  
  
« Pff ! Je suis un incompris ! Grommela Merry en quittant la table du petit déjeuner, la démarche traînante et l'air offensé. »  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite rewiew ! 


	6. Chez Tom Bombadil

Merci à toutes pour vos rewiews et voici la suite :  
  
Le lendemain matin, les cinq hobbits et Gandalf reprirent la route après avoir chaudement remercié Poiredebeurré de son accueil chaleureux. Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement toute la journée avant de faire halte dans la soirée.  
  
« Nous allons nous reposer dans ce bois pour cette nuit, dit Gandalf, car nous sommes encore in peu loin de chez Bombadil. Peregrïn Touque, mon garçon, installez donc le campement ! »  
  
« Ben, pourquoi moi ? Répliqua le hobbit. Il faut toujours qu'on me donne à faire les tâches ingrates ! »  
  
« Parce que c'est Lily et Sam qui s'en sont occupé la dernière fois et qu'il faut bien répartir le travail. Et puis votre cousine est peut- être fatiguée. »  
  
Puis le magicien se tourna vers Lily.  
  
« Pas d'heureux événement en vue, Madame Sacquet ? »  
  
« Ah, non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Si vous continuez tous à me harceler, je vous plante ici et vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls pour manger ! Voilà ! »  
  
« Tu as raison, Lily, dit gentiment Sam. D'ailleurs , je vais m'occuper du repas. Comme ça, vous pourrez aller vous promener, Frodon et toi. Mais soyez sages ! Et ne vous éloignez pas trop ! »  
  
« Oh, Sam, je... »  
  
« Allez, viens, ma chérie, la coupa Frodon en lui prenant gentiment la main.  
  
« Ah, Frodon, je viens de composer une chanson sur Lily et sur toi que je veux bien vous interpréter si...... »  
  
« Tiens, il a eu une riche idée, Elrond, de t'offrir ce banjo, Pippin ! Grommela Merry. Il aurait pu penser à mes pauvres oreilles ! »  
  
« Je suis un artiste incompris ! De toute façon, tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de moi ! Je chante mieux que toi et j'ai une plus belle armure ! D'ailleurs, Varna m'a dit que j'étais le plus mignon ! Répliqua Pippin en tirant la langue à son cousin. Et je suis sur que Lily apprécie beaucoup mes talents d'artiste ! »  
  
« Oh.....euh.....mais bien sur, Pippin ! »  
  
« Bon, alors je commence : 'égaré dans la Vallée de Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet..... ' »  
  
Après deux jours de route, les six compagnons arrivèrent enfin aux abords de la maison de Tom Bombadil. Lily fut surprise de la mine inquiète qu'affichaient ses deux cousins, d'ordinaire si fanfarons, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Sam non plus n'en menait pas large. A la fin, la jeune hobbite n'y tint plus et demanda :  
  
« Mais enfin, que signifient ces figures d'enterrement ? »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien, ma chérie, répondit Frodon en se retenant pour ne pas rire. La dernière fois que Sam, Merry et Pippin se sont retrouvés ici, ils ont eu.....quelques mésaventures ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? Et pas toi ? »  
  
« Oh, Frodon est ravi de revenir ici ! Intervint Merry que l'air moqueur de son cousin irritait. Il va revoir sa grande amie Baie d'Or, hein, cousin ? »  
  
« C'est qui, celle-là ? Demanda Lily sur un ton inquisiteur. »  
  
Cette fois, Frodon perdit son sourire et afficha une mine affectée.  
  
« Mais, euh....ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, voyons, elle est mariée ! »  
  
« Hé, hé, oui, comme Galadriel, insinua sournoisement Pippin. Frodon a un faible pour les créatures blondes, magiques, grandes et....mariées. »  
  
« Et bien, je ne t'ai guère manqué pendant près de deux ans, dit tristement Lily. »  
  
« Mais mon amour, n'écoute donc pas ces deux imbéciles ! Je n'aime que toi ! Répliqua Frodon en enlaçant tendrement Lily. »  
  
Au bout d'un moment, la compagnie entendit retentir la voix joyeuse de Tom Bombadil.  
  
« Holà ! Venez gai dol ! Sautez, mes braves ! Hobbits ! Poneys, tous ! On aime les réunions ! Que le plaisir commence ! Chantons en cœur ! »  
  
Au son de cette mélodie bien connue, les visages des quatre hobbits s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Puis une autre voix, aussi jeune et aussi ancienne que le printemps, semblable à la chanson de l'eau joyeuse, vint, argentine, les accueillir.  
  
« Que les chants commencent ! Chantons en chœur le soleil, les étoiles, la lune et la brume, la pluie et le temps nuageux, la lumière sur la feuille qui bourgeonne, la rosée sur la plume, le vent sur la colline découverte, les cloches sur la brande, les roseaux près de l'étang ombreux, les lys sue l'eau : le vieux Tom Bombadil et la fille de la Rivière ! »  
  
Et sur cette chanson, les six compagnons arrivèrent au seuil et furent tout entourés de lumière dorée. Après avoir franchit le seuil, Pippin, Merry, Sam et Frodon furent émus de se trouver en présence d'une vision familière. Dans un fauteuil, au milieu de l'entrée, Baie d'Or leur souriait gentiment. Avec une grâce infinie, elle se leva, se dirigea vers Lily et lui tendit la main avec chaleur :  
  
« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, jeune Madame Sacquet, dit Baie d'Or. »  
  
Lily fut tellement éblouie par la beauté de la jeune femme qu'elle resta prostrée au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que dire. Amusée par la surprise de la jeune hobbite, Baie d'Or éclata d'un rire cristallin et bienveillant et se décida à rompre le silence.  
  
« Voyons, ne soyez pas si timide, Fleur de la Comté. Je suis Baie d'Or, fille de la Rivière. Soyez la bienvenue. J'ignorais que la Comté eut en son sein de pareil trésors. Et votre seule vue m'indique que vous êtes une âme sœur pour Frodon et que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. »  
  
Puis elle regarda tour à tour chacun des compagnons.  
  
« Entrez, mes amis, et prenez du repos. Le maître de céans ne va plus tarder. Vous dînerez et dormirez ce soir dans la paix et dans la joie ! »  
  
Baie d'Or fit installer ses hôtes dans des fauteuils de jonc, leur servit à boire un nectar limpide au goût de miel et bavarda aimablement avec eux jusqu'au soir. Peu avant l'heure du dîner, une voix bien connue retentit de derrière la maison :  
  
« Le vieux Tom Bombadil est un gai luron bleu vif est sa veste, et ses bottes sont jaunes. »  
  
Lily sursauta alors et demanda, perplexe :  
  
« Belle dame, qui est Tom Bombadil ? »  
  
Baie d'Or eut alors un grand sourire et répondit avec douceur :  
  
« C'est le Maître de la forêt, de l'eau et de la colline, Fleur de la Comté. »  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
Lily, impressionnée, rosit légèrement et baissa la tête. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit et que Tom Bombadil fit son entrée, tel un diable sorti de sa boîte.  
  
« Ah, vous voici enfin ! S'écria Tom en avisant Lily comme s'il l'avait toujours connue. Ne soyez pas si timide, jolie dame ! »  
  
L'enthousiasme de Tom eut pour résultat de faire rougir encore plus Lily, ce qui amusa Gandalf et le bonhomme au plus haut point.  
  
« Un vrai joyaux que vous avez trouvé là, mon petit ami, dit Tom à l'adresse de Frodon. Et qui ne peut renier son frère en ce qui concerne la réserve ! »  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Baie d'Or :  
  
« La table est-elle mise ? Le souper est-il prêt ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit avec gaieté la jeune femme. Mais nos amis ont certainement envie de se reposer avant que de dîner. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Dit Tom. Suivez-moi, mes bons amis ! »  
  
Après avoir laissé Gandalf en compagnie de Baie d'Or, Tom conduisit les hobbits dans une chambre basse, meublée et décorée dans les tons vifs et chauds de la forêt, si bien qu'on se serait plutôt cru dans un coin de verdure que dans une maison. Près d'un mur d'un jaune d'or se trouvaient cinq grandes cuves remplies d'une eau tiède et parfumée.  
  
« Soyez heureux, mes bons amis, et laissez l'eau soulager vos cœurs et vos membres ! »  
  
Lily eut alors une petite toux gênée :  
  
« Euh....pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux pas faire ma toilette ici ! Ce ne serait pas convenable ! »  
  
Tom éclata alors d'un rire franc.  
  
« Ou avais-je la tête ? Dit-il, toujours riant. Venez, Fleur de la Comté, ma Baie d'Or va s'occuper de vous ! »  
  
Peu de temps après, les hobbits, lavés, peignés et rafraîchis furent assis à table et partagèrent avec les maîtres des lieux un joyeux repas. Après dîner, Baie d'Or laissa ses hôtes se relaxer devant le feu pour aller préparer les chambres, une pour Gandalf, une pour Sam, Merry et Pippin et une pour Frodon et Lily. La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand les convives décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils étaient tous très las et même Pippin n'éprouva pas le besoin de jouer un petit air de banjo. Après avoir installé Merry, Sam, Pippin et Gandalf, Baie d'Or conduisit Frodon et Lily dans une coquette chambre garnie de tentures vertes brodées d'argent au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit moelleux. Baie d'Or salua gentiment le couple, puis s'éclipsa. Lily se dirigea alors vers sa malle, en sortit une des chemises de nuit offertes par Varna, se changea et vint se pelotonner dans le lit, bientôt rejointe par Frodon. Le hobbit caressa doucement la joue de son épouse et lui dit avec tendresse :  
  
« Tu....euh....tu as sommeil, mon amour ? »  
  
« Oh, un peu.....pas beaucoup, menti Lily qui cependant ne put s'empêcher de se gratter le bout du nez, signe manifeste chez elle de grande fatigue. On peut dormir plus tard, si tu veux. »  
  
« Mais non, mon amour, tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon cœur, dit Frodon en embrassant les lèvres de sa femme. »  
  
« Hum.....bonne nuit, mon chéri, murmura Lily en fermant les yeux, une expression d'intense bonheur peinte sur son beau visage ensommeillé. »  
  
Frodon s'apprêta à se retourner, puis se ravisa.  
  
« Euh....Lily ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je voudrais....j'aimerais.....que tu dormes dans mes bras, ma chérie.....si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »  
  
Lily ne répondit rien mais vint se lover amoureusement tout contre la poitrine de son mari.  
  
Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Alors, laissez-moi une petite rewiew pour me le dire ! 


	7. séance d'entraînement

Après une longue absence(tiens, c'est pas la première fois que je dis ça !lol) , me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci de vos encouragements et bonne lecture !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Lily décida de mettre à profit sa journée pour s'entraîner au maniement des armes. En effet, les hobbits devaient repartir le lendemain matin, laissant Gandalf chez Bombadil avec qui le magicien avait encore certaines choses à régler. La jeune Madame Sacquet sauta donc au bas de son lit et se dirigea vers son coffre pour en sortir sa cuirasse, ses manchettes de mithril, ses jambières et son épée. Le léger bruit que fit Lily pour prendre ses affaires réveilla Frodon.

« Hum...que fais-tu, ma chérie ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés, voyons, nous ne devons reprendre la route que demain ! Tu aurais pu dormir davantage ! »

« Non, j'ai des choses à faire. Merry doit m'entraîner à l'épée ce matin. »

A ces mots, Frodon fit la grimace.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, Lily, que l'idée de te voir avec une épée à la main ne m'enchantait pas du tout ! Je peux très bien te défendre et..... »

Mais Lily ne laissa pas à son mari le loisir de poursuivre.

« Ecoute, mon chéri, j'apprécie beaucoup ta sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux me battre. Et je veux me battre ! »

Devant la détermination de son épouse, Frodon se résigna et afficha un petit sourire las.

« Très bien, très bien, Madame la guerrière, mais tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre instructeur que Merry ? »

« Pourquoi ? Gandalf dit qu'il est très fort. »

« Oh, oui, en effet, surtout pour ce qui est d'avoir les mains baladeuses ! »

A ces mots, Lily répliqua avec un petit sourire :

« Si ce n'est que ça qui te chagrine, mon chéri, tu peux être rassuré. Je suis de taille à me défendre ! Et maintenant, viens m'aider à fixer ma cuirasse, au lieu de rester là à te prélasser ! »

Avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste, Frodon s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea mollement vers son épouse qui n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, tant elle était excitée à l'idée de parachever son entraînement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Merry vint tambouriner furieusement à la porte des époux Sacquet.

« Bon, Lily, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Parce que ça fait une heure que je suis prêt, moi ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit Lily à travers la porte. »

Aussitôt, la jeune hobbite surgit hors de la chambre et vint se planter devant Merry, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Frodon affichait une mine parfaitement déconfite. Devant l'expression navrée de son cousin, Merry ne put se retenir de rire.

« Enfin, cousin, ne fait pas cette tête ! Je vais te la rendre entière, ta petite femme ! »

« Ben....oui.....mais je me demande....si..... »

Sans laissez à Frodon le loisir d'achever, Merry saisit la main de Lily et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison de Bombadil. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hobbits se trouvaient dans une vaste clairière, les armes à la main.

« Bon, Lily, fends-toi en appuie sur le pied gauche. Euh...non ! Droit ! Oh, et puis zut, balance ton épée de droite à gauche en essayant de me désarmer. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily avait acquis une grande agilité. Cette dernière était parvenue en effet à désarmer Merry à plusieurs reprise et à le faire tomber lourdement dans l'herbe, pour le plus grand plaisir de Pippin qui était venu assister au spectacle.

« Hi, hi, ben alors, c'est ça, l'écuyer du Rohan ? ? ?Même pas capable de résister à une faible femme ! Par Eru, elle est bien bonne ! »

Merry se redressa péniblement, et répliqua d'un air courroucé :

« Mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je....euh....il faut toujours encourager son élève ! Et puis-je ne vais tout de même pas frapper ma propre cousine ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, on te croit, bien sur ! »

« Oh, toi, je.... »

Mais la querelle des deux cousins fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Frodon qui revenait de promenade. Il sourit d'un air blasé au petit groupe et demanda :

« Et bien, que signifie cette agitation ? Et toi, Merry, pourquoi tu es assis par terre à te frotter le dos ? »

« Oh, mais rien, je laisse à Lily l'avantage pour lui donner confiance en elle, et...je me suis fait mal en faisant exprès de tomber. Mais c'est encore de la faute de Pippin, tout ça ! Il doute de mes talents d'instructeur ! Ma foi, j'aimerai bien l'y voir, ça par exemple ! »

« Mais tu es très fort, Merry, intervint Lily pour le calmer. »

Puis cette dernière s'approcha de son cousin et le gratifia d'une énorme bise sur la joue. Aussitôt, le visage de Merry s'illumina d'une joie intense.

« Ah, rien que pour cela, je veux bien tomber et être insulté tous les jours ! Tu ne veux pas recommencer, Lily ? Je me sens encore un petit peu faible ! »

Mais Frodon s'empressa alors de calmer l'enthousiasme de son cousin.

« Si tu veux, Merry, je peux te frapper encore plus fort, cela justifiera les soins que tu réclames. »

« Heu....non, non, ça ira, fit l'autre en se levant d'un bond et en courant se mettre à l'abris d'éventuelles représailles. »

Puis Frodon repris plus calmement :

« Toute plaisanterie mise à part, je te félicite, cousin. Lily a l'air parfaitement aguerrie, maintenant. Je me ferais moins de soucis pour elle. »

« Tu sais, elle est très douée, ça n'a pas été trop difficile. »

Lily intervint timidement :

« Oui, mais je pense avoir besoin d'encore un peu de pratique. Et puis....et puis ça m'amuse, ajouta la jeune hobbite avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

Aussitôt, le visage de Frodon se rembrunit. Il répliqua sur un ton morne :

« Oui....oui, tu dis ça car tu n'as pas encore eu à te battre vraiment....et fort heureusement, d'ailleurs. Ces choses-là arrivent toujours trop tôt. »

Puis, voyant l'air navré de son épouse, il reprit sur un ton plus enjoué :

« Bien, si tu veux continuer à t'entraîner, ma chérie, soit ! Je vais remplacer Merry. T'a-t-il appris à faire diversion ? »

« Euh...et bien, non. »

« Bon....alors, voilà. Tu vas essayer de me distraire, de trouver mon point faible et de me désarmer. Allez, vas-y ! »

En guise de réponse, Lily adressa un sourire provoquant à Frodon, se dirigea tranquillement vers lui et le gratifia d'un baiser langoureux. Sous l'effet de la stupeur et du ravissement, Frodon lâcha Dard. Aussitôt, Lily récupéra l'épée, relâcha son étreinte et vint brandir la lame sous le nez de Frodon, avec un air de triomphe quasi-enfantin.

« Voilà, j'ai réussi ! »

« Mais non, Lily, non, ça ne vas pas du tout ! Protesta Frodon. »

« Et bien quoi, j'ai réussi ! »

« Heu....oui...mais....tu ne peux pas....euh....distraire tes adversaires de cette façon ! »

« Ah, mais moi je trouve cette méthode très efficace ! Intervint Pippin d'un air docte. Si l'adversaire est un hobbit, ça peut fonctionner superbement ! Moi je dis que nous avons là une arme redoutable ! »

« Mais je t'en prie ! Riposta Frodon. »

« Pippin a raison, intervint Merry. D'ailleurs, pour plus de sûreté, je veux bien me prêter à une petite expérience....Après tout, je suis l'instructeur de Lily. »

« Tu veux tester la solidité de mon épée, aussi ? Vociféra Frodon. »

« Euh...non, ça ira. Et puis tu as raison, Frodon. Cette méthode comporte des risques. Suppose que l'adversaire de Lily soit cardiaque ; le pauvre vieux risquerait de succomber sous le coup de l'émotion. »

Pour couper cour à la discussion, Lily décida de changer de sujet. En outre, cela faisait un moment que les hobbits n'avaient pas vu Sam, et la jeune Madame Sacquet commençait à se demander ou était passé son frère.

« Personne ne sait ou est Sam ? »

« Si, Lily, répondit Pippin. Il est à l'intérieur de la maison, en train de préparer nos bagages. Il est sûrement plus doué que ton cher mari pour cette besogne ! »

« Ah...les miens aussi ? S'enquérit Lily avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. »

« Mais non, chérie, tu as dit que tu préférais t'en charger, répondit Frodon avec douceur. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Bien, repris Frodon. On reprend l'entraînement ! Et cette fois, tâche de trouver une diversion plus...plus classique ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! comme c'est le premier septembre, on peut dire que c'est un chapitre de rentrée. Bonne rentrée à toutes et, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite rewiew !


	8. la perspicacité de maître Peregrïn

Après une absence assez longue pour cause de devoir sur la réalité et pour cause d'anniversaire, voici la suite des aventures de nos cinq intrépides hobbits. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après une rude journée d'entraînement, les hobbits profitèrent d'un long temps de repos bien mérité avant de rejoindre la salle à manger dans laquelle Baie d'Or avait dressé un plantureux et somptueux repas. Affamés par leurs exercices, les cousins se jetèrent avec bonheur sur la nourriture, au grand amusement de Gandalf et de Tom. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient à emmagasiner le maximum de réserves en prévision des durs moments à venir. Chacun était si occupé à remplir et vider alternativement son assiette que le dîner se déroula dans un silence absolu, seulement troublé par le bruit des mâchoires et des couverts. Après le repas, Bombadil proposa à ses hôtes de passer dans la pièce voisine afin d'y prendre une pipe et un digestif. Tous accueillirent cette invitation avec bonheur, à l'exception de Lily qui insista pour monter dans sa chambre achever ses bagages. Après le départ de son épouse, Frodon fit de gros efforts pour tenter de demeurer affable et réceptif au babillage de ses cousins, mais, n'y tenant plus, finit par emboîter le pas à Lily. Décontenancé par le départ de son cousin, Pippin se rapprocha de Merry et entreprit ce dernier :

« Merry ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Si tu veux encore tâter de ton instrument infernal, je te préviens, tu iras exprimer ton talent tout seul, et dehors ! »

« Non, c'est Frodon ! »

« Quoi ? Il s'est mis au banjo lui aussi ? Ah, je suis sur que c'est pour épater sa femme ! Quant à moi, je n'ai nul besoin de ces artifices pour plaire aux filles ! Répliqua l'autre sur un ton suffisant. »

« Mais non ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a quitté la salle un peu vite ? D'habitude, il adore ce genre de soirée ! Et là, il a suivi Lily tout de suite ! »

« Si j'avais une femme comme Lily, moi non plus je ne traînerais pas ! Evidemment, Pippin, tu es trop jeune pour le comprendre ! »

« Quand il était avec Perle, il ne nous a jamais laissé tomber pour la rejoindre. »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le problème ! Avant la guerre.... »

Cette fois, Merry fut surpris par l'air songeur de son jeune cousin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Quoi, Pippin ? Quoi, avant la guerre ? »

« Et bien, Frodon était.....euh....lié à Lily bien avant cette histoire d'anneau. Et il ne la...collait pas autant. »

« Eh, peut-être que l'Ancien le surveillait du coin de l'œil avec sa pelle ou son râteau, répliqua malicieusement l'autre. »

« Oh, non, non et non ! Tiens, tu es trop bête ! Je vais demander conseil à Gandalf ! »

Vexé par le peu d'intérêt que lui accordait son cousin, Pippin quitta son fauteuil et vint se planter devant le magicien.

« Gandalf, je voudrais vous parler. »

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Peregrïn Touque, mon garçon ? Demanda le magicien avec douceur. »

« C'est à propos de Frodon. »

« Ah. »

L'air résigné de l'istari fit songer à Pippin qu'il avait peut-être envisagé cette conversation depuis longtemps.

« Je vous écoute, Peregrïn Touque. »

« Voilà ; ne trouvez-vous pas le comportement de Frodon bizarre vis-à-vis de Lily, depuis que nous avons quitté Fondcombe ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et bien......il semble.....malade quand elle est loin de lui, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes. Ce soir, il dissimulait à peine son malaise. Et cette jalousie ! »

« N'exagérons rien, intervint Merry qui s'était rapproché du magicien à son tour. J'ai fait exprès de chambrer Frodon, et j'avoue que ce n'était pas très fin. »

« Oh, oui, évidemment, toi et la finesse ! Répliqua le jeune Touque sur un ton narquois. Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Vous avez vu comme il a traité le pauvre Nob ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer sur place ! »

« Bah, Lily est une très jolie femme et qui plus est, de dix-sept ans la cadette de Frodon ! Il a peur qu'on la lui vole, c'est tout ! Moi aussi, si j'avais une épouse comme Lily, je serais jaloux comme un warg ! »

« Toi peut-être, idiot, mais pas Frodon ! Il sait très bien que Lily est folle de lui et qu'elle ne le quittera jamais ! Non, il y a autre chose ! »

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers le magicien :

« Gandalf, vous savez quelque chose ! Dite-moi, Gandalf, ce qui arrive à Frodon ! Il ne

va pas bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Visiblement très ému parles paroles de Pippin, le vieil istari ne répondit d'abord pas ; il eut un vague sourire triste, tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, puis, finit par déclarer :

« En effet, Peregrïn Touque. Frodon ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et pourtant, il tente de le dissimiler à tous, à lui-même, peut-être. Vous êtes perspicace, mon jeune ami ! »

A cette nouvelle, Pippin et Merry ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules ; Gandalf avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec autant de gravité que s'il avait annoncé la mort-même de Frodon.

« Expliquez-vous, Gandalf, intervint Merry sur le visage duquel toute trace de joie avait disparue. »

« Et bien, malgré tout son courage et toute son endurance, et bien que la présence de Sam ait été salutaire, Frodon a développé une grande dépendance à l'anneau..... »

« Mais il a été détruit ! L'anneau a été détruit ! S'écria Pippin. »

« Oui, mon jeune ami, mais ses victimes en garderont des séquelles, peut-être pour le restant de leur vie..... »

Alors les visages des deux cousins se rembrunirent comme si on leur avait annoncé la destruction imminente et totale de leur patrie. Puis Gandalf reprit :

« Vous avez vu juste, Peregrïn Touque, le comportement de Frodon vis-à-vis de Lily n'est pas normal. Sa dépendance à l'anneau s'est mutée en une dépendance à Lily, dépendance encore amplifiée par l'amour qu'il lui porte. »

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça, intervint Merry, soulagé, ce n'est pas bien grave ! S'il lui suffit de lui faire plein de bisous pour aller bien.... »

« Ne soyez donc pas idiot, maître Meriadoc ! Gronda le magicien. Cette situation est des plus dangereuses pour Lily ! Si Frodon ne reçoit pas des soins appropriés, il risque de devenir violent ! Il pourrait même.....il pourrait même tuer Lily ! Oui, la tuer ! »

« Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Pippin, au bord des larmes. »

« Dans quelques temps, Frodon et Lily vont venir avec moi en Valinor. Seul les valars peuvent fournir à Frodon les soins dont il a besoin. »

« Mais..... »

« Ne soyez pas tristes, mais jeunes amis, cette absence ne sera que temporaire. Du moins je l'espère. »

« Et Lily ? Demanda Merry. Elle est au courant de..... »

« Oui, elle est au courant, je lui ai parlé, il y a déjà quelques temps. Elle a fait montre d'un très grand courage et d'une grandeur d'âme que je ne lui connaissait pas. »

« Et...et Sam ? »

« Justement, repris Gandalf, il ne faut rien lui dire jusqu'au départ de Frodon et de sa sœur. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

« ça Merry. »

« Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

Les deux cousins se regardèrent puis finirent, résignés, par déclarer de concert :

« Oui, Gandalf ».

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, ç'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ça vous a plu ?Alors laissez-moi une petite rewiew pour me le dire !


	9. les tourments de Lily

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Frodon trouva Lily toute habillée, accroupie devant une grande malle de voyage. Autour d'elle se trouvait plusieurs piles de linges soigneusement pliées, et en si grande quantité qu'on aurait pu en garnir tout un magasin de confection. Étonné par ce déballage, Frodon s'approcha de sa femme afin de lui demander les raisons de ce scrupuleux recensement et lui tapota l'épaule. La jeune hobbite qui tournait le dos à son mari sursauta de surprise.

« Ah, c'est toi! »

« Et bien oui, tu ne sembles guère heureuse de me voir!répliqua Frodon avec un petit rictus tristounet. Tu aurais peut-être préféré ton brillant professeur d'escrime? »

« Oh, voyons, ne dit pas ça, mon chéri, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, c'est tout! »

« Ah, oui, ça, quand un Gamegie fait de la cuisine ou du rangement, rien ne peut l'en distraire!Mais il est tard, mon amour, tu ne veux pas venir te coucher? »

« Oh, non, répliqua Lily d'une voix neutre, je dois d'abord terminer ces malles. Mais pourquoi ne pas être resté avec tes cousins?Vous vous amusiez bien, non? »

« Je m'ennuyais de toi, répondit Frodon sur un ton malheureux. Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas le bienvenu! »

Devant l'air triste de son mari, Lily lâcha la robe qu'elle était en train de ranger et vint enrouler amoureusement ses bras autour du cou de Frodon.

« Oh, ne dit donc pas de bêtise! Rétorqua-telle d'une voix suave. Tu ne me dérange jamais et je suis très heureuse que tu sois venu. Mais c'est pour toi, j'ai peur que tu t'ennuies. »

« Je ne m'ennuie jamais en ta présence, rien que le fait de pouvoir te regarder constitue mon plus grand bonheur, répliqua Frodon avant de voler un baiser à son épouse. »

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lily se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari et dit:

« Allons, chéri, sois gentil, et laisse-moi terminer cette besogne. Comme ça, j'aurais plus vite finit! Ajouta-telle avec un clin d'œil. »

Frodon ouvrit alors de grands yeux ravis, comme un enfant à qui l'on promet la venue du père Noël.

« Euh....non, chéri, je pense que j'irais plus vite toute seule. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, là, fit Lily en désignant le rebord du lit. »

Frodon s'exécuta et se mit à considérer avec curiosité les différentes piles de linge disposées dans la pièce. Il y avait de tout: dans la malle, Lily avait déjà rangé six robes ordinaires, et trois robes d'apparat, cadeau d'Elrond. Les chemises et les pantalons de Frodon étaient déjà recensées et pliées avec soin afin d'être rangées à leur tour. Certaines de ces pièces étaient inconnues de Frodon lui-même.

« D'où vient tout ça? Demanda-t-il à son épouse. »

« Ah, cadeau des elfes, répondit Lily en continuant son rangement. »

« Et bien, les elfes sont généreux! Je me demande si j'arriverait à mettre tout ça! »

« Oh, mais moi, je trouve ça très bien! Ça m'évitera de laver trop souvent. »

Frodon se tut à nouveau et promena son regard à travers la pièce. A côté de lui, il remarqua une pile de linge au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un drap fait d'une étoffe très fine et très douce, d'aspect cristallin.

« Mais...mais ça me dit quelque chose, murmura-t-il. »

Puis il déplia le drap sur toute sa largeur, mais quand le linge fut totalement tendu, Frodon poussa un cri d'horreur; en son milieu se trouvait une grande tâche de sang.

« Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que cela? »

« Oh, ça? Répondit tranquillement Lily en tournant la tête vers son époux. C'est le drap de notre nuit de noce, tout simplement. »

« Mais...mais c'est quoi, tout ce sang? »

« Hum...Je te signale, Frodon, que je....enfin, que je n'avais connu personne avant mon mariage. Alors ce genre d'incident est tout à fait normal. »

« Mais...mais tu aurais pu le nettoyer! Ou le jeter! C'est terrible pour moi de penser que j'ai pu te faire ça! »

A ces mots, le visage de Lily se rembrunît. Elle abandonna son rangement et vînt se placer devant Frodon, l'air grave.

« Frodon, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'a été ma vie pendant ton absence? »

« Et ça Frodon, embarrassé. »

« Et bien non! Tu sais ce que les gens 'bien pensant' ont dit de moi, hein, tu le sais? Que j'étais ta maîtresse depuis des années, que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais installé à Cul-de-Sac! Et ça a été pire quand ton cousin est arrivé! Je suis passé pour une petite ambitieuse désireuse de se faire entretenir par un hobbit riche! Voilà! Ceci dit, les rumeurs avaient commencé bien avant ton départ. Seulement, par respect pour TOI, les mauvaises langues restaient relativement discrètes. »

« Mais....Je ne comprend pas, balbutia Frodon. Perle n'a jamais eu à affronter ce genre de choses! »

« Perle est une Touque, et personne n'oserait s'en prendre à la fille du Thain. Mais moi, je ne suis qu'une petite ouvrière, une proie idéale pour tous les jaloux et les médisants! C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ce drap! Pour jeter mon intégrité à la face de tous ces détracteurs!Je pourrais leur prouver que je suis une fille honnête! Je pourrais leur prouver que..... »

Mais Lily ne put pas poursuivre. Submergée par l'émotion de ses souvenirs, elle fondit en larmes devant un Frodon éberlué. Le hobbit prit sa femme dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire pour soulager son chagrin et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir réveillé de tels souvenirs chez Lily. A présent, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et la berçait comme un petit enfant.

« Voyons, ne pleure plus, mon amour, mon cher petit amour! Je suis là! Je ne laisserais plus personne dire du mal de toi! Qu'ils essaient, ils auront affaire à moi! Ah, par Eru, j'aimerais bien voir ça! »

« Mais...mais tu n'as pas compris, Frodon! Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais! Ils vont recommencer! Et puis.....et puis....... »

« Et puis quoi, mon cœur? »

« Officiellement, nous ne sommes même pas mariés! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sur que si, c'est même le Seigneur Elrond qui.... »

« Oui, je sais, j'étais là aussi, merci! Il n'empêche que selon les lois de la Comté, notre mariage n'est pas officiel! »

« Mais si! La Comté est sous l'autorité du roi du Gondor, et Gandalf s'est chargé de faire enregistrer notre mariage par le Gondor! »

Lily sourit tristement et dit:

« Oui....Sur le papier, oui, peut-être! Mais si tu crois qu'ils vont y faire attention! Bien sur que non, trop heureux de pouvoir encore me baver dessus!Frodon, je ne suis plus très sure de vouloir retourner dans la Comté..... »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est ta patrie, Lily, tu ne vas pas te laisser démoraliser par les dires de quelques imbéciles! »

« Ben, euh..... »

Voyant que les larmes de sa femme ne se tarissaient toujours pas, Frodon fut pris d'un immense abattement lui aussi. Depuis qu'elle était apparue à Fondcombe quelques semaines auparavant, il avait tiré toute sa joie de vivre, tout son courage, toute sa volonté d'elle. La voir ainsi déprimée lui fendait le cœur. Mais soudain, le visage du hobbit s'illumina, et il dit:

« Écoute, ma chérie, si ça peut te rendre plus tranquille, je demanderais à mon oncle Brandebouc de célébrer à nouveau notre mariage! Et comme ça, plus personne ne pourra contester quoi que ce soit! Et en tous cas, gare à qui s'y risquerait!

« Oh, mais....bredouilla Lily en séchant ses larmes. Tu crois que.....tu crois qu'il voudra? »

« Bien sur! Et puis, quand il te verra, il ne pourra plus te résister! Oui, il est très sensible au charme féminin. Merry a de qui tenir! Évidemment, mes cousins vont râler, l'oncle Sarradoc est toujours si bavard! »

« Oh, tu es si gentil, mon chéri! J'avais si peur! »

« Mais de quoi avais-tu peur, voyons, demanda Frodon, très surpris. »

« Et bien....et bien oui. Je sais bien que c'est idiot, mais.... j'ai eu peur que ce mariage ne soit pour toi qu'un moyen d'arriver à tes fins avec moi. »

« Oh, mais voyons, quel genre d'individu serait capable d'agir aussi mal? Voyons, tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Oh, oui, je sais, répondit Lily dans un joli sourire. Maintenant...on peut aller se coucher, si tu veux. Je terminerais les bagages demain matin..... »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!Dans le prochain chapitre, les hobbits vont se mettre en route pour la dernière ligne droite. Si vous voulez voir ça, laissez-moi une petite rewiew


	10. Déclarations nocturnes

« Par Eru, mais que font-ils? Je vous préviens, s'il ne sont pas là dans dix minutes, je vais moi-même les chercher! »

Debout au milieu de la salle à manger de Tom et Baie d'Or, les points sur les hanches, Sam fixait l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de sa soeur et de son beau-frère d'un air furibond.

« Mais....euh....calme-toi, Sam, dit timidement Pippin. Je pense....qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire....Ou peut-être que Lily termine ses bagages, les femmes sont si longues! J'en connais un rayon, avec mes trois sœurs! »

« Moi aussi, Monsieur Pippin, j'ai des sœurs, et aucune n'est tête de mule comme Lily! C'est incroyable, je pensais qu'elle était montée tôt hier soir pour gagner du temps! »

Devant la mine furibonde de Sam, Merry ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Oh, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient mieux à faire hier soir que de plier quelques chiffons! Moi, personnellement, si j'avais une femme comme Lily... Je saurais bien quoi faire avec elle! »

« Quoi? Dit Sam, effaré. »

« Oui, oui, Merry, fit Pippin, on sait bien que toi....Ne l'écoute pas, Sam, il dit n'importe quoi! »

Mais la discussion fut bientôt interrompue par l'arrivée des époux Sacquet. Tous deux avaient revêtu leur armures. Celle de Frodon était dissimulé sous sa cape de velours, mais Lily, qui n'avait pas encore enfilé son manteau, resplendissait telle une statue d'argent. Sa cuirasse ajustée et la jupe ivoire qu'elle avait revêtu au dessus de ses jambières la faisait ressembler à quelque effigie de l'ancien temps.

« Oh, qu'elle est belle! S'exclama Merry! C'est bien simple, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous battre, tous les hobbits vont tomber en pâmoison quand il verront Lily! Riche idée que tu as eu, Frodon, de l'épouser! »

Mais Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille:

« Tu vas me dire, petite coquine, ce que vous fabriquiez pendant tout ce temps! Ça fait plus d'une heure que nous vous attendons! »

« Mais ne te fâche pas, Sam, je n'avais pas fini de ranger mes malles hier soir alors je les ai terminé ce matin avant de m'habiller! »

« Mais ou sont-elles? Et puis tu aurais pu me le dire, si tu avais besoin d'aide, j'ai l'habitude de faire les bagages de Frodon! »

Lily lança à son frère un regard excédé et répliqua:

« Mais elles sont déjà dans la charrette, mon cher grand frère! Quand aux affaires de Frodon, c'est moi sa femme et tu n'as plus à t'en occuper! Tu m'ennuies, Sam, à me traiter comme une enfant irresponsable! »

Désireux de couper cour à la querelle, Tom intervint de sa voie joyeuse:

« Allons, mes petits amis, pas de disputes entre vous, venez plutôt vous restaurer avant de prendre la route! »

« Ah, oui, vous avez raison, répondit Pippin en se léchant les babines. Je meurt de faim, moi! Je ne serais bon à rien si je n'avale pas immédiatement au moins trois œufs au plat avec du bacon, et aussi du pain, du fromage, de la saucisse.... oui, enfin juste de quoi tenir une heure ou deux! »

Les déclarations du jeune Touque eurent pour effet d'amuser toute la compagnie qui oublia aussitôt tout différend. Après un copieux petit déjeuner , les cinq hobbits se préparèrent à reprendre la route et firent leurs adieux à Tom, Baie d'Or et Gandalf. Avant que la charrette des voyageurs ne s'ébranle et que Lily ne monte sur son poney, le magicien s'approcha de la jeune hobbite et lui dit à voix basse:

« Faite bon voyage, Madame Sacquet! Et prenez soin de votre époux jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre! »

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Monsieur Gandalf! Répondit Lily dans un grand sourire. »

Puis les hobbits s'éloignèrent de la maison en faisant de grands signes d'amitié à leurs hôtes. En fin de journées, les cinq compagnons firent une halte afin de se restaurer et de trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une riante clairière et entreprirent tous ensemble de monter leur campement. Puis, Sam alluma un feu afin de permettre à Lily de faire rôtir un poulet, cadeau de Tom. Après dîner, les hobbits discutèrent encore un long moment car nul n'avait sommeil, inquiets qu'ils étaient par l'état dans lequel ils risquaient de trouver leur chère patrie. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Pippin entreprit de donner un petit concert, modérément apprécié par Merry, qui décidément n'était pas sensible aux harmonies du banjo.

« Vraiment, Pippin, il vaut mieux te voir à table que torturer cet instrument de malheur! »

« Pff! Répliqua vivement l'autre, tu dis ça parce que tu es un jaloux, voilà! Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil de sans cesse me rabrouer! »

« Oh, mais ne t'énerves pas, Pippin, intervint Lily avec douceur. J'ai trouvé ça très joli, moi! »

« Ah, tu vois, Merry, tu vois! Lily est une femme de goût qui a su reconnaître mon immense talent! »

« Il ne faut rien exagérer, intervint Frodon avec un petit sourire. Mais....euh.....j'aimerais bien parler en tête à tête avec ladite femme de goût. Tu viens, ma chérie? »

Ce faisant, Frodon se leva du plaid sur lequel il était assis et tendit la main à son épouse.

« Rien de grave, j'espère? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oh, non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis les deux hobbits s'éloignèrent du campement, laissant les trois autres perplexes.

« Je me demande si c'est très prudent de les laisser seul, chuchota Merry à l'adresse de son jeune cousin. »

« Oh, tu crois que Frodon pourrait devenir violent? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais..... »

Excédé par les messes basses des deux cousins, Sam prit la parole:

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous manigancez? Vous savez que vous êtes pénibles, à chuchoter, comme ça!Je suis sure que vous racontez des cochonneries sur ma petite soeur, Monsieur Merry! Vous devriez avoir honte! »

« Manigancer? Fit Pippin d'une voix innocente. Mais on ne manigance rien, hein, Merry? »

« Oh, mais non, pas le moins du monde! Je disais juste que ......euh.....les lits de Tom vont me manquer! Je n'aime pas beaucoup dormir à la belle étoile! »

« Ah, oui? »

« Mais oui, Sam, répondit Pippin. Et puis, je disais, moi, que Frodon avait de la chance d'avoir épousé ta soeur, je l'avoue. Ce doit être agréable pour lui de se sentir aimé et accompagné ainsi! C'est tout! »

« Bon, ça va, fit Sam en lançant aux deux cousins un regard sceptique. »

Pendant ce temps, les époux Sacquet s'étaient éloignés et ils étaient maintenant assis main dans la main au bord d'une petite rivière. Bercée par le bruit de l'eau, Lily laissa tomber sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Frodon et dit:

« Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire, mon amour? »

« Mais rien. Rien du tout. Je voulais juste t'avoir un peu pour moi tout seul. Et aussi....... »

« Quoi? »

Frodon afficha un petit sourire contrit et poursuivit:

« Je dois avouer que.... que les regards que te lancent Merry et Pippin me rendent.....un peu jaloux. Je sais, c'est bête, mais...... »

« Ah oui, ça c'est bête, répliqua Lily sur un ton joyeux. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis qu'à toi, que je ne te quitterais jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde! »

« Ma Lily! »

« Et oui, maintenant que j'ai pris la place, j'y suis et j'y reste! Ah, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si aisément de moi, tu peux me croire! »

« Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit doucement Frodon en caressant la joue de son épouse. J'ai trop besoin de toi. »

« Moi aussi, Frodon, j'ai besoin de toi, Répondit Lily en fermant les yeux de Bien-être »

« Lily mel onon, fit Frodon .»

«Frodon, mel onon, répondit Lily avant de tendre ses lèvres roses vers celles de son mari. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

littéralement: à Lily je donne mon amour

littéralement: à Frodon, je donne mon amour

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Comme je ne l'ai pas fait plus haut, je remercie celles qui m'ont soutenue. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si tel est le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!


	11. entre frère et soeur

Voici la suite! Merci de vos encouragements et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une heure plus tard, Frodon et Lily rejoignirent le campement en se tenant par la taille et en échangeant de doux regards. Pippin et Merry étaient déjà couchés depuis un moment, mais Sam les attendait, assis devant le feux. Quand il vit Frodon, il lui lança un regard de reproche et lui dit:

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Frodon, vous devriez déjà dormir! Il vous faut prendre des forces! Nous n'allons pas tarder à rejoindre la Comté, et le combat ne sera pas facile! Et puis c'est dangereux de s'aventurer seul en pleine nuit! »

« Mais Sam, je n'étais pas seul! Répliqua Frodon que l'air inquiet de son ami amusait beaucoup. »

« La protection de Lily ne vous est pas d'un très grand secours! Et d'ailleurs, ne la laissez pas faire! Faites-lui comprendre que vous avez besoin de repos, au lieu d'aller batifoler dans la forêt! »

Lily allait répondre vertement à son frère mais Frodon s'en chargea:

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir envie de passer un moment seul avec ma femme? »

« Mais.... »

« Mon cher Sam, Lily est ta soeur, mais maintenant, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que c'est mon épouse! En outre, c'est notre lune de miel, même si les circonstances pourraient être plus heureuses! »

« Bien, bien! Moi, ce que j'en dit.... C'est juste que je m'inquiètes de votre résistance à tous les deux! »

« Mais je le sais bien, Sam, répondit Frodon en se radoucissant. Mais il ne faut plus te faire de soucis, à présent, ni pour moi, ni pour Lily. »

Sur ces mots, Frodon prit tendrement la main de son épouse pour la conduire à leur tente. Mais comme ils allaient enter, Sam interpella sa soeur:

« Lily, attend, je voudrais te parler! C'est important! »

« Oh, mais quoi encore! Répliqua la jeune hobbite, excédée. »

« Je t'en prie, Lily, je ne veux pas t'embêter ni jouer les rabat-joie mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. »

Frappé par l'accent de sincérité de son frère, Lily s'immobilisa, lâcha la main de Frodon, et dit à ce dernier:

« Bon,va te coucher, mon chéri, je pense que je ne serais pas longue. »

« Si je dors, tu me réveilleras? »

« Oui, oui. »

Puis Lily vint retrouver Sam à côté de feu et s'assit sur un plaid. En regardant son frère, elle s'aperçût que ce dernier n'avait plus son amusante expression indignée mais un air grave.

« Et bien, Sam, que voulais-tu me dire? »

« C'est propos de ton mari. Je me demande si..... »

« Ah non, Sam, tu ne vas pas recommencer!s'écria Lily excédée ,en commençant à se redresser. »

Mais Sam lui saisit la main et répliqua doucement:

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses; Lily, j'ai des choses à te dire....A propos de Frodon. A propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Ah. »

Cette fois, Lily avait perdu toute expression de défi et regardait son frère avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Voilà, Lily, il faut que tu saches.....que Frodon n'est plus celui que tu as connu étant petite. Enfin....plus tout à fait. »

« Oui, je sais, vous avez beaucoup souffert tous les deux, j'imagine que vous avez perdu votre insouciance. »

« Non....enfin....oui....Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu sais, l'anneau...... »

« Sam, je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler! »

« Il le faut pourtant, Lily! Je disais donc que l'anneau....a rendu Frodon fortement dépendant à lui. Vers la fin, il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard. Il le caressait, il l'embrassait.... Tiens, comme il fait avec toi! Voilà, il agissait avec l'anneau comme avec une maîtresse! »

« Mais je suis sa femme! »

« C'est une façon de parler, Lily! Mais si cette... euh.....attitude avait été son seul trouble! Mais non, il y a plus grave! »

Cette fois, Lily lança à son frère un regard apeuré:

« Mais enfin, Sam, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non? »

Le pauvre hobbit resta un moment interdit et fini par déclarer:

« Voilà, Lily, l'anneau rendait dire....violent. A plusieurs reprise, il a failli me frapper et il m'a parlé de façon haineuse, assez souvent. Je ne lui en veut pas, bien sur, il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il lui en reste quelque chose! Les autres n'en savent rien, ils n'étaient pas là, mais.....Et cette immonde petite chose, ce Gollum! Dire qu'il voulait le sauver! Il l'aurait tué, si je n'avais pas été là! Mon pauvre Monsieur Frodon! Oh! »

Ne sachant que répondre, Lily prit son frère dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant se réveillant d'un cauchemar. Un moment, Sam se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa soeur, laissant ses larmes couler. Puis il se détacha d'elle, lui prit les mains et repris d'un ton plus assuré:

« Maintenant, Lily, ma chérie, peut être que tu comprends mieux mon attitude des derniers jours. J'ai du te paraître prude ou stupide, mais en réalité, j'ai peur pour toi. Même si j'aime Frodon. Même s'il est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je t'aime aussi Lily, tu es ma petite soeur bien-aimée, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Qu'on soit doux et gentil à ton égard. Que tu ne souffres pas. Que tu ne manques de rien. Et....euh..... j'ai peur....que Frodon ne soit plus capable de garantir cela.

Lily adressa un tendre regard à son frère aîné et répondit:

« Oh, mais Sam, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire! Je suis très heureuse, crois-moi! Je suis bien consciente que Frodon n'est plus tout à fait le même, mais....mais c'est mon choix, Sam! Je suis sure qu'avec tout mon amour, je réussirais à le guérir! »

« Tu es toujours si optimiste, Lily, répliqua Sam dans un sourire imperceptible. Mais... justement, parlons de guérison. Tu as du voir, je suppose, les cicatrices qu'il a sur le corps.... »

« Oui, dit Lily; à l'épaule, au côté, dans le dos, dans le cou, sur..... »

« Hum, oui, en fait, tu es mieux renseignée que moi, répliqua Sam en rougissant un peu. Mais vois-tu, la plupart de ces blessures sont empoisonnées. Elles restent indolores pendant un temps et se réveillent sans crier gare. Cela aussi, te sens-tu capable de le supporter, Lily? »

« Mais Sam, je l'aime! Je supporterais n'importe quoi de lui! N'importe quoi! »

« Moi aussi, soupira Sam, moi aussi. Une dernière chose: Il ne s'est jamais montré violent dans vos moments....d'intimité? Il ne t'a forcé à rien? »

« Non, dit Lily en omettant volontairement sa mésaventure de Bree. Frodon est toujours très tendre! Tu sais, il....... »

« Oh, Lily, je ne te demande pas les détails de ta vie conjugale, ça ne me regarde pas! La coupa Sam en rougissant de plus belle. Mais me voici un peu rassuré. Allez, ma belle, va retrouver ton mari! »

Avant de se lever, Lily sera une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras et l'embrassa vigoureusement sur les deux joues.

« Sam, tu es si gentil! Tu es le meilleur des grands frères et je t'aime tant! »

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime répondit Sam, les yeux humides d'émotion. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et ben voilà, c'était la fin de la soirée de nos hobbits et la fin du chapitre! Si vous voulez que la soleil se lève sur eux, laissez-moi donc un petit mot!;)


	12. angoisses multiples

Voilà la dernière étape de nos hobbits avant leur arrivée à proprement parler dans la Comté. Merci beaucoup de votre soutien et bonne lecture ! Mais également bonne année !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir embrassé son frère plus de vingt fois, Lily regagna finalement sa tente ou Frodon, qui n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil sans la présence de sa bien-aimée compagne, l'attendait impatiemment.

« Alors, ma chérie, que se passait-il ? Sam joue encore les grands frères abusifs ? Je reconnais que sa situation actuelle doit être un peu déroutante ! »

« Oh, non, c'est le meilleur des frères, répliqua Lily avec un sourire ému. Il est si gentil ! Il ne souhaite que notre bien ! »

« Je le sais, mais en attendant, moi, je me languissais de toi ! »

Lily eut un petit rire et répliqua :

« Il ne faut rien exagérer, j'étais à côté, et tu ne m'as attendu que quelques minutes ! »

« Mais je n'exagère pas ! Je t'assure que je me sentais mal ! »

L'accent de sincérité de Frodon prouvait qu'il disait vrai, si extrême que puisse sembler la chose. Sam avait raison, Frodon avait bel et bien transposé sa dépendance à l'égard de l'anneau sur Lily. A la fois heureuse et perturbée par cette découverte, la jeune hobbite prit le parti de ne rien changer à son comportement. Sans mot dire, elle embrassa tendrement son mari et vint se pelotonner à ses côtés, laissant Frodon l'enlacer étroitement entre ses bras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain suivant, les époux Sacquet trouvèrent Sam occupé à faire griller du bacon ; Pippin, quant à lui, tenait dans une main son banjo et griffonnait des mots sur un parchemin de l'autre, sous le regard exaspéré de Merry. Lily s'approcha des deux cousins pour leur souhaiter le bonjour et demanda :

« Mais que fais-tu, Pippin ? Tu m'as l'air bien concentré, dis-moi ! »

Merry ne laissa pas au jeune Touque le loisir de répondre lui-même et répliqua sur un ton bourru :

« Monsieur compose ! Et encore, ce n'est rien, comparé à hier au soir ! Parce que j'ai aussi eu droit au son, figurez-vous ! »

Pippin lança un regard hautain à son cousin et répondit :

« Tu n'es qu'un ignare ! Au lieu de toujours te plaindre, tu devrais mesurer la chance d'avoir pu assister à une telle création artistique ! »

Frodon, qui n'avait encore rien dit, prit alors la parole :

« Mais c'est tout de même curieux, Pippin ! Je ne doute pas que tes compositions soient très jolies, mais je trouve, comme Merry, cet acharnement à la musique…pour le moins surprenant. Surtout quand on pense à ce qui nous attend chez nous. »

« Justement, c'est pour ça ! »

« Pour ça quoi ? »

« C'est pour ne pas angoisser que je compose ! Oui, pendant que je joue, et bien ! Je ne pense pas à l'état déplorable dans lequel nous risquons de trouver la Comté ! Et les notres ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de redouter que mes sœurs, mes parents soient en prison ! Peut-être même morts ! Et l'ancien, et Gros Bolger, et…… »

Le jeune hobbit ne trouva pas la force de poursuivre et fondit en larmes, lâchant parchemin et instrument. Emue par le chagrin de son cousin, Lily s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

« Oh, pauvre petit Pippin, mais il ne faut pas avoir d'idées noires comme celles-là ! Tu sais, quand je suis partie, tout le monde allait bien ! Lothon n'osera pas s'en prendre aux Touque ! Ni aux Bolger ! Et mon ancien est en sécurité chez Rosie ! »

« Lothon ne peut peut-être rien contre eux, mais Saroumane……Intervint sombrement Merry. »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi il ne faut plus tarder ! Déclara Sam sur un ton décidé. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, le hobbit tendit vivement à chacun une assiette garnie de bacon et commença à rassembler les affaires qui n'avaient pas d'utilité directe. Puis il reprit :

« Je propose que nous nous mettions en route aussitôt le petit déjeuner terminé. Il nous faudrait atteindre le bac de Châteaubouc avant la nuit ! »

Frodon acquiesça :

« Oui, tu as raison, Sam, nous n'avons que trop traîné ! En ce qui me concerne, mes affaires sont prêtes, grâce à Lily »

« Les miennes aussi ! S'écrièrent ensemble Merry et Pippin. »

Sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, les cinq hobbits reprirent la route, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, un silence de plus en plus pesant s'installait au sein du petit groupe. Chacun ruminait en son for intérieur ses doutes et ses angoisses, sans oser s'épancher sur le reste de la compagnie. A voir leur triste mine, on aurait plutôt cru se trouver en présence d'un convoi mortuaire que d'un groupe de guerrier. La seule à affecter un semblant d'entrain était Lily. Cette dernière, désireuse de motiver le courage de son frère et de son époux, affichait une mine résolue, et l'on aurait pu penser, en la voyant ainsi fièrement assise sur son poney que l'issue des combats en leur faveur ne faisait aucun doute pour elle. S'il n'affecta nullement Sam et Frodon, trop absorbés par leurs propres pensées et souvenirs douloureux, cet effort fut remarqué par Merry et Pippin. Le jeune Brandebouc rapprocha sa monture de celle de son cousin et souffla à l'oreille de ce dernier :

« Tu as vu ça ? Elle est vraiment extraordinaire, elle n'a peur de rien ! Vraiment, je trouve cette fille épatante ! »

« Oui, mais je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas plus rassurée que nous, répliqua Pippin. Elle se maîtrise par amour pour Frodon et pour Sam. La pauvre a encore plus de raison que nous de redouter ce retour au pays. N'oublie pas ce que Lothon la pustule lui a fait subir ! »

« Ma foi, je comprend aisément son geste, la tentation est grande et….. »

« Ne dit pas cela ! On n'a pas le droit d'user de brutalité envers une jeune fille sans défense ! C'est un ignoble individu, lâche et répugnant, et si Frodon ne le pourfend pas, je m'en chargerais personnellement ! »

Merry afficha un petit sourire entendu et répondit :

« Je pense que notre charmante cousine pourra s'en charger elle-même ! Elle a fait d'immense progrès en escrimegrâce à mes bons offices et le vieux Lothon n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Par Eru, le combat promet d'être beau ! »

La discussion tira les deux cousins de leur morosité, et leur gaieté de plus en plus visible se répandit dans le reste de la troupe :

« Qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeux ? Demanda Frodon. »

« On se demandait à quoi peut ressembler une brochette de Sacquet-de-Besace ! Répondit Pippin en éclatant de rire. »

« Oui, je suis certain que c'est encore plus fade que le Lembas ! Renchérit Merry ! »

A ces mots, les hobbits éclatèrent de rire de concert, hormis Lily qui, au contraire, se rembrunit, laissant le masque de sa belle assurance se craqueler. Malgré ses efforts, de grosses larmes vinrent bientôt inonder son visage. Frodon vint placer son poney contre celui de son épouse et dit d'une voix douce :

« Voyons, qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? C'était pourtant drôle, ce qu'a dit Pippin, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« N….non ! J'ai si peur ! Je suis certaine qu'il va essayer de recommencer ! Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir retrouver la Comté ! Et puis….toutes ces méchantes langues, ces jaloux, ces médisants…… »

Merry dit alors sur un ton résolu :

« Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, belle cousine ! N'oublie pas que tu as avec toi quatre courageux hobbits fortement armés, et gare à celui qui voudrait te faire du mal ou médire sur ton compte ! Il pourrait faire ses prières ! Ah, ah ! »

Le ton guerrier employé par Merry, si peu conforme au stéréotype du hobbit et à la foi si bienveillant à son égard fit retrouver le sourire à Lily.

« Oh, vous êtes tous si gentils ! C'est vrai, je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre ! »

« Si, si, l'oncle Sarradoc, intervint Pippin avec un clin d'œil. Quand il va te voir, il voudra te voler à Frodon, c'est sur ! »

Cette dernière remarque rétablit tout à fait la bonne humeur du groupe qui continua de deviser gaiement jusque à son arrivée au quai du bac de Châteaubouc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vous avez aimé ? Dites-le moi en quelques mots !


	13. une arrivée mouvementée

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont apporté leur soutien! Ce chapitre n'est pas l'un de mes préférés, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire car j'éprouvais à son égard un certain blocage. En effet, toute cette partie de l'histoire ayant été déjà brillamment traité par Tolkien lui-même, il était difficile de faire mieux. J'ai donc finalement repris les mots du maître lui-même en y ajoutant les éléments de ma propre conception. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bac de Châteaubouc, les cinq amis réalisèrent qu'ils ne tiendraient jamais tous ensemble avec les poneys et la charrette sur le frêle radeau; ils n'avaient pas le choix, il leur fallait emprunter le pont de Brandevin. Mais de cet fait, leur arrivée passerait d'autant moins inaperçue. C'était fâcheux, mais néanmoins indispensable.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, déclara Merry! Ainsi Lothon aura tout loisir de commencer à trembler pour sa vie avant notre entrée à Cul de Sac»

Mais Pippin était moins optimiste:

« Modère tes ardeurs! La pustule n'est certainement pas ce qui nous attend de pire»

Ainsi les cinq voyageurs entreprirent de gagner le pont. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin à leur but, la nui était déjà tombée et , chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient plus ou moins en vertu des dires de Lily, le chemin était barré. A chaque extrémité du pont, il y avait une grande grille garnie de pointes. De l'autre côté de la rivière, ils purent apercevoir les hideuses maisons à étages dont Lily leur avait déjà brossé le portrait à Fondcombe. Ils cognèrent à la porte extérieure et appelèrent, mais il n'y eut d'abord aucune réponse; puis à leur plus grand étonnement, quelqu'un sonna du cor. Une voix cria alors dans l'obscurité:

« Qui va là? Passez votre chemin! L'entrée est interdite, passée la nuit! Vous n'avez donc pas lu l'écriteau»

« En effet, renchérit moqueusement Sam. Il fait nuit! Et vous feriez mieux d'adopter un autre ton, sans quoi je me verrait obligé de défoncer votre portillon et de vous fessez les joues»

Là dessus, une fenêtre claqua, et une foule de hobbits munis de lanternes se déversa hors de la maison la plus proche. Ils ouvrirent l'autre porte et quelques uns s'avancèrent sur le pont. Ils parurent tout à la fois effrayés et surpris à la vue des voyageurs.

«Venez donc! Dit Merry, reconnaissant l'un des hobbits. Si vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Hob Gardeclôture, vous le devriez! Je suis Merry Brandebouc, et je voudrais bien savoir ce que tout cela signifie, et ce qu'un habitant du Pays de Bouc comme vous fait ici. Vous étiez autrefois sur la Porte de la Clôture. »

« Miséricorde! S'écria le vieil hobbit! C'est Maître Merry! Je ne vous avez pas reconnu, ainsi armé, et tout le monde, dans le pays, vous croyais mort»

« Au lieu de babiller ainsi, mon vieux, vous feriez mieux de venir ouvrir cette barrière, et vite ! S'impatienta Merry. »

Le vieux Hob prit un air contrit et déclara:

« Je regrette, Monsieur Merry, mais j'ai des ordres! Passé la nuit, nous ne devons laisser entrer personne! Ce sont les ordres du chef»

« Le chef? Vous voulez dire Lothon? Demanda Frodon»

« Oui, Monsieur Sacquet, mais maintenant, on doit seulement dire le chef»

« Et bien, repris Frodon, je suis content que du moins, il ait abandonné le Sacquet. Mais il est temps que la famille le remette à sa place, ne serais-ce que pour le punir d'avoir tenté de violenter mon épouse»

Le vieux Hob lança un regard perplexe à Lily qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué:

« Votre épouse? Mais dites, la jeune fille, là, ce serait pas la dernière du vieux Gamegie, la petite Lily»

« C'est Madame Sacquet, maintenant, vieil imbécile, repris Pippin, et vous lui devez le respect, comme à une dame supérieure à votre rang»

Un silence tomba parmi les hobbits de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ca ne fera pas de bien de parler ainsi, dit quelqu'un. Il ne manquera pas de l'apprendre. Et si vous faites autant de bruit, vous allez réveillez le Grand Homme du Chef»

« Nous allons le réveiller d'une façon qui le surprendra, et ne lui fera certes pas plaisir! Dit Merry»

Sur ce, il sauta à bas de son poney, et, voyant l'écriteau à la lumière des lanternes, il le déchira et jeta les morceaux par dessus la porte. Les hobbits reculèrent mais ne firent aucun mouvement pour ouvrir.

« En avant, Pippin, cria Merryà deux ça suffira»

Merry et Pippin escaladèrent la porte et les hobbits s'enfuirent. Puis il y eut une nouvelle sonnerie de cor. A la porte de la maison plus grande de droite, une large et lourde silhouette apparut sur un fond éclairé.

« Que signifie tout ce raffut? Gronda l'homme en s'avançant. On force la porte? Fichez moi le camp, ou je vous casse vos sales petits cous! Oh, mais tiens, une souris de la Comté! Ajouta-t-il moqueusement en avisant Lily? Personne ne voulez de vous dans votre petit pays, que vous êtes allé au delà de Bree pour vous trouver une petite amie? Apparemment, la pêche n'a pas été bonne! Celle-ci est mignonne, mais elle est seule»

« Bill Fougeron, dit Merry, si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte avant dix secondes, et si vous vous avisez d'insulter encore ma cousine, vous le regretterez. Je vous collerai de l'acier dans le corps, si vous n'obéissez pas. Et quand vous aurez ouvert les portes, vous les franchirez pour ne jamais revenir. Vous êtes un chenapan, et un voleur de grand chemin. »

Bill Fougeron fléchit; il s'avança en traînant vers la porte et la déverrouilla.

« Pas suffisant, dit Merry. Donnez-moi la clef»

Mais le bandit les lui jeta à la tête et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité. Mais comme il passait près des poneys, l'un deux, celui de Sam, lui décocha une ruade qui l'atteignit dans sa course. Le brave Bill n'avait certes pas oublié les mauvais traitements que lui avait fait subir ce méchant homme. Il disparut en geignant dans la nuit, et l'on entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

« Voilà pour votre Grand Homme, dit Merry. Nous nous chargerons plus tard de la pustule. En attendant, mes compagnons et moi sommes fatigués, veuillez nous fournir au plus vite gîte et couvert»

Le vieux Hob adressa aux voyageurs un regard malheureux et dit:

« Je regrette, Monsieur Merry, mais cela n'est pas permis. »

« Brave hobbit, qu'est ce qui n'est pas permis? Demanda Lily avec douceur. »

« Mais...de recevoir des gens au pied levé, de consommer des vivres en excès, et tout, et tout, Mademoiselle...euh...je veux dire Madame»

« Enfin, que se passe-t-il, demanda Sam, la récolte a donc été si mauvaise»

« Oh, non, mais à présent tout est rationné. On ne sait pas bien ou ça passe, mais tout doit être confié aux répartiteurs, qu'ils appellent ça»

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Lily pour couper cour à la polémique; nous avons dans notre charrette des vivres en suffisance pour tout le monde. Donnez nous simplement une chambre ou nous étendre un moment, le voyage à été épuisant. »

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Lily, les hobbits de la porte semblaient encore mal à l'aise, quelques éléments du règlement ayant été enfreints, mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur ni le courage de contrarier quatre voyageurs si autoritaires et si fortement armés. En outre, comme l'avaient prévu Merry et Pippin, le charmant sourire de Lily avait fait son effet. Frodon ordonna de reverrouiller les portes. Il y avait quelque bon sens à maintenir une garde, alors qu'il y avait toujours des bandits dans les environs. Les cinq compagnons pénétrèrent alors dans le corps de garde des hobbits, ou ils s'installèrent le plus commodément possible. C'était un endroit nu et laid, avec une toute petite grille qui ne permettait même pas de faire un bon feu. Dans les chambres du dessus, il y avaient des petites rangées de lits durs, et les murs étaient tapissés d'écriteaux indiquant une liste de règle. Bien que préparée à ce spectacle, Lily fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit; ce décor sordide contrastait fortement avec sa coquette chambre de Fondcombe, et avec l'intérieur douillet de Tom Bombadil. Les voyageurs partagèrent leurs vivres avec les hobbits, de sorte que chacun fit un bon repas, et Pippin enfreignit la règle n°4 en jetant au feu la réserve de bois prévue pour le lendemain.

« Et maintenant, dit-il, que penseriez-vous d'une bonne pipe»

« Hélas, Monsieur Pippin, il n'y a plus d'herbe, du moins n'en reste-t-il que pour le chef et ses hommes et... »

« La ferme, Gardeclôture! S'écrièrent plusieurs autres! Il est interdit de faire ce genre de commentaire! Si le chef en entend parler, nous aurons des ennuis»

« Il n'en entendra parler que si l'un de vous moucharde, répliqua Hob avec chaleur. »

L'un des hobbits, qui n'avait pas remarqué Lily tout d'abord, avisa la jeune Madame Sacquet, et dit:

« Mais dites donc, vous n'étiez pas la bonne amie du chef, vous? Mais si, je vous reconnais! Lily Gamegie, la fille de l'ancien! Si vous voulez mon sentiment, Monsieur Sacquet, vous devriez pas traîner avec cette fille! Elle va vous attirer d'autres ennuis»

« Primo, cette fille, comme vous dites, est ma femme! Ensuite, je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un rustre tel que vous, répliqua vivement Frodon! Vous ignorez tout de cette histoire, et je vous prierez de ne plus porter de jugement sur des affaires qui dépassent votre connaissance et votre intelligence»

« Votre femme? Oh, bien, bien, je ne savais pas»

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Perry Le Bigorneau! Tu dois être à peu près le seul dans ce pays à ignorer que Monsieur Sacquet et la petite Lily étaient pratiquement fiancés , et cela, pratiquement depuis le départ du vieux Bilbon»

« Oh, bien! Faites excuses, Messieurs-Dames, je ne voulais pas vous offenser! Je me disais aussi que cette jolie fille était trop bien pour le chef, et... »

« Trêve de bavardage, intervint Sam avec humeur. Pas de bienvenue, pas de bière, pas de quoi fumer, et au lieu de ça, un tas de règles absurdes, des propos d'orques, et des propos injurieux sur ma petite sœur! J'espérais me reposer, mais je vois bien qu'il y a du travail et des ennuis en perspective! Maintenant, taisez-vois, je vous prie, et laissez-nous dormir! Je suis bien trop fatigué et énervé pour entendre encore une seule de vos insupportables paroles»

Le chef disposait évidemment de moyens d'information. Il y avait plus de cent kilomètres du pont jusqu'à Cul de Sac, mais un émissaire accomplit le trajet en grande hâte. C'est ce que les cinq compagnons ne devaient pas tarder à découvrir.

Ils n'avaient rien planifié de précis, mais Frodon avait pensé descendre au Creux de Crique afin de prendre un peu de repos, mais également pour montrer à Lily qu'elle était à présent sa moitié, et que ses propres possessions immobilières étaient maintenant les siennes. En outre, il espérait ainsi goûter une dernière fois un moment d'intimité avec son épouse avant les durs moments qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Mais à présent, voyant l'état des choses, les cinq compagnons décidèrent de se rendre tout droit à Hobbitebourg. Le lendemain, ils partirent donc au petit trot sur la Route. Le temps maussade semblait présager de ce qui allait suivre...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il ne présente pas de grande originalité. Si c'est le cas, un petit clic en bas à gauche!


	14. Arrivée à Hobitebourg

Voici la suite de l'épopée de nos cinq hobbits!. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les cinq amis n'étaient pas parti depuis plus d'une heure quand ils furent arrêtés par une patrouille de shiriffes. Les pauvres bougres semblaient plus empêtrés que menaçants dans leurs uniformes, et manifestement stupéfaits de se trouver face à cinq hobbits si magnifiquement et si curieusement vêtus. Néanmoins, l'un deux qui semblait être le meneur brandit une courte épée sous le nez de Merry, dans un geste plus grotesque qu'intimident.

« Faites excuses, Messieurs- dame, mais il est interdit de faire entrer des armes dans la Comté, sur ordre du chef! »

Loin de s 'émouvoir, Merry haussa les épaules et répliqua sur un ton excédé:

« Oh, non, encore! Mais quelle mouche vous a donc piqué, tous? »

« Je...euh...je m'excuse, Monsieur Merry, mais moi, je me contente d'obéir aux ordres. Croyez que j'en suis bien marri! »

Devant l'insistance-certes faible-du shiriffe, Lily fit avancer son poney vers la patrouille, de manière à se faire bien voir des shiriffes. Puis elle dit dans un radieux sourire:

« Mais comment, Robin, tu ne me reconnais pas? »

« Ben, euh...Je ne crois pas, M'dame, non. »

« Regarde-moi mieux. »

Le hobbit leva alors le nez vers le visage de la jeune femme et poussa un cri de stupeur:

« Ben ça, alors! Lily! Mais...elle va mieux alors, ta vieille tante? »

« Hum...si l'on veut...elle est morte! Enfin, elle n'était pas bien jeune, il est vrai. »

Robin considéra encore la hobbite d'un air stupide et demanda:

« Et c'est quoi ce machin brillant que tu portes, là?Fit-il en avisant sa cuirasse étincelante. Tu as toujours été originale, mais là... »

« C'est une longue histoire, le coupa Lily.Sois gentil, Robin, et dis à tes amis de nous laisser passer. Je voudrais aller voir mon vieux Papa. »

Le shiriffe afficha alors une mine triste et embarrassé et répliqua:

« Je regrette, mais je dois vous arrêter ici...ou vous conduire à Hobbitebourg entant que captif, sous bonne escorte. »

« Et bien, cette deuxième solution nous convient fort bien, intervint Merry.Mais nous allons en intervertir quelque peu le fonctionnement; vous marcherez devant et nous vous escorterons! »

« Mais Monsieur Merry...balbutia le pauvre Robin. »

« Ne discutes pas, Petiterrier, ou il t'en cuira! S'écria Merry d'une voix forte en brandissant son épée d'un air féroce. »

Le convoi pris donc le chemin de Hobbitebourg. Le spectacle était des plus pittoresque, les cinq compagnons fièrement montés sur leur poney et devant les pauvres shiriffes qui traînaient la patte d'un air lamentable. Quelques hobbits qui s'étaient risqués dehors éclatèrent de rire en voyant passer les « représentants de l'ordre » ainsi tournés en ridicules.

« Félicitations, Rob, mon gars, ironisa le vieux Ted Trousgrisard. On voit bien avec quelle efficacité la police mène son affaire! »

Le pauvre Robin ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser encore un peu plus les yeux. Lorsque le groupe arriva enfin à l'entrée d'Hobbitebourg, Pippin décida de mettre fin au calvaire des pauvres shiriffes.

« Je vous remercie de votre amabilité, Messieurs, dit-il. Vous pouvez à présent prendre congé, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous. »

« Mais que... »

« Allons, Rob, intervint Sam, rentre chez toi, et bois donc à notre santé, ce sera plus utile! »

Sans demander son reste, le shiriffe rassembla ses troupes et tourna les talons avec une rapidité remarquable. Les cinq amis tinrent alors conseils quand à l'attitude à suivre concernant la suite des événements.

« Allons à Cul-de-Sac en découdre avec Lothon la pustule! S'enflamma Pippin! C'est lui la source de tout ce chaos! »

« Non, Pippin, intervint Frodon d'une voix ferme.Ce serait aller trop vite en besogne! »

Le jeune Touque considéra son cousin avec une intense perplexité et répliqua:

« Trop vite en besogne? Trop vite en besogne? pauvre Frodon, mais tu n'es pas bien remis de tes blessures! Je te rappelle que ce cuistre à tenté de violer ta femme! »

« C'est aimable à toi de nous le rappeler, répondit Frodon sur un ton acide, mais je pense qu'il y a plus urgent. Il serait bon de prendre plus de renseignements. Ces imbéciles de shiriffes ne comprennent manifestement pas grand chose à la situation. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Frodon! Dit Sam. »

« Bien sur, le contraire m'eut étonné, ironisa Pippin. »

« Mais moi aussi, je suis d'accord! Intervint Merry. Au point ou nous en sommes, il ne faut rien précipiter. Allons chez le père Cotton, ça nous permettra d'élaborer un plan d'attaque... Et aussi de boire une bonne chopine! Et puis le pauvre ancien doit être inquiet pour ses enfants! Il sera heureux de voir Sam et Lily. »

Forte de cette décision, la compagnie se dirigea vers la ferme des Cotton. Arrivés devant le portillon, ils virent le père Cotton et ses deux plus jeunes fils, Tom et Jolly, armés de fourches tous les trois. Mais quand ils reconnurent les visiteurs, les Cotton se hatèrent d'abaisser leurs armes.

« Ca par exemple, dit le père Cotton, si je m'attendait à pareille visite! Enfin, voilà au moins quelque chose de bon! Mais dis-moi, Sam, mon gars, c'est quoi cet accoutrement? »

« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer maintenant, Monsieur Cotton, répondit Sam. Pouvons-nous entrer? »

« Mais oui, bien sur! Ton pauvre papa sera bien aise de vous voir, ta soeur et toi! Il dépérissait de plus en plus, le pauvre, depuis le départ de Lily! Ah, ça, on peut dire que tu as bien surpris ton monde, petite coquine! »

« Je sais bien, Monsieur Cotton, répondit Lily d'une voix douce, mais c'était pour la bonne cause... »

Le père Cotton adressa à Lily un sourire paternel et ajouta:

« Oui...oui, certainement. On peut dire que vous déchaînez les passions chez les Gamegie, hein, Monsieur Frodon? Mais trêve de bavardage! Entrez donc, mes enfants! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous assisterez aux retrouvailles de Sam et Lily avec leur Papa et aux retrouvailles de Sam avec...Ma foi, vous verrez bien. En attendant, si vous avez aimé celui-ci, dites-le moi en quelques mots!


	15. retrouvailles familiales

Voici la suite! merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En pénétrant dans le smial, les cinq hobbits trouvèrent les trois autres enfants du père Cotton ainsi que May, Daisy et Margot Gamegie. Apparemment, ces derniers n'avaient pas trop souffert des privations imposées par Lothon. En voyant leur frère et leur soeur, les trois Gamegie fondirent en larmes:

« Sam, Lily! Oh, on vous croyait perdus! S'écria May. Quelle joie de vous revoir. »

« On peut dire que c'est une chance de ses retrouver enfin, ajouta Margot! Alors, vous avez vu des elfes? »

Désireux d'abréger cette séance de question, Sam décida de changer de sujet; les réponses que réclamaient ses soeurs nécéssitaient en effet trois jours de discussions.

« Nous vous raconterons tout quand les choses se seront un peu calmé, dit-il. Pour l'heure, ou est l'ancien? »

« Dans sa chambre, à coté, répondit Daisy. Ça fait des mois qu'il devient de plus en plus triste. Ton départ l'avait déjà beaucoup affecté, Sam, mais alors, celui de Lily! »

Sans plus attendre un seul mot, Lily se rua dans le couloir, puis s'engoufra dans la pièce voisine. A l'intérieur d'une petite pièce sobrement mais confortablement meublée, se trouvait l'ancien. Il était assis sur un fauteuil à bascule et fumait une pipe d'un air absent. Le vieil hobbit semblait en bonne santé, mais une immense tristesse émanait de son visage fâné par les ans.

« Papa! Mon petit Papa!s'écria Lily. »

En entendant la voix de sa fille, Hamfast Gamegie manqua tomber de sa chaise et ratrappa à la hâte sa pipe qui faillit tomber sur le tapis de la chambre.

« Oh, Lily, ma petite fille! Et ton frère, ou est-il? Et Monsieur Frodon? Alors, tu les a retrouvés, finalement? C'est Rosie qui m'a dit que... »

« Oui, oui, Papa, dit Sam en entrant dans la pièce.Nous sommes tous sains et saufs. Et nous allons nous occuper de toi.tu peux être content et rassuré! »

« Que Eru soit béni! S'exclama l'ancien, je grosses larmes de bohneurs roulant sur ses joues. »

Se faisant, le vieil hobbit saisit les mains de sa fille, et avisa l'alliance et la bague elfique que portait Lily.

« Oh, mais c'est quoi, tout ça? Fit Hamfast en reprenant ses esprits. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils bijoux! »

« Tu as un nouveau gendre, Papa! Répondit Sam avec un grand sourire. »

L'ancien ouvrit de grands yeux et adressa à Frodon un regard d'intelligence:

« Ah, ça, Monsieur Frodon, ça faisait un moment que je me doutais que vous la vouliez, ma fille! C'est bien, alors je suis moins triste d'avoir été séparé si longtemps de mes enfants! Mais enfin, c'était pas la peine d'aller vous marier si loin! Et puis j'aurais aimé être de la fête, tout de même! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Gamegie, intervint Frodon avec douceur. Nous célèbrerons une autre cérémonie dès que...dès que nous aurons remis à sa place ce chien de Lothon qui vous a fait tant de tort. »

Une lueur d'amertume éclaira le regard de l'ancien. Manifestement, sa rancoeur à l'égard du jeune Sacquet de Besace était grande:

« Vous savez ce qu'il a essayé de faire à ma petite fille? Parce que... »

« Oui, oui, je suis au courant, le coupa Frodon qui ne désirait pas se voir rappeler une fois encore cette cuisante affaire. »

« Oui, bon...Si nous passions à coté, dit Sam afin de détourner la conversation. Il n'est pas très poli de faire attendre nos hôtes! »

Lily, l 'ancien et Frodon acquiessèrent et suivirent Sam dans la grande salle commune du smial des Cotton. Pippin et Merry y étaient déjà affairés à décrire leurs plan d'attaque aux fils de la maison, enthousiastes. Près de l'âtre, une jeune fille blonde s'affairait auprès d'une marmite. Lorsqu'elle apperçut Sam, elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire:

« Bonjour, Sam! Tu as fière allure, dis-moi! »

« Oh, euh...Bon...bonjour, Rosie, euh...toi aussi tu as l'air de...euh...de ne pas avoir trop souffert. »

Mais le bref échange entre les deux hobbits passa inaperçu aux yeux de toute l'assistance. En effet, l'ancien, tout revigoré d'avoir retrouvé ses enfants, s'étaient empressé dès son arrivée dans la pièce d'annoncer les épousailles de sa fille. Le brave père Cotton qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé Lily et Frodon se réjouissait de leur bonheur. Son fils Jolly, qui avait toujours eu un doux penchant pour Lily, masquait avec peine sa déception. Quand aux autres filles Gamegie,elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur leur nouveau beau-frère.

« Alors, Frodon, maintenant que vous êtes notre beau-frère, on a le droit de vous embrasser! Dit Daisy. Pas vrai, Margot? Allez, une joue chacune. »

L'ancien rit de bon coeur au manège de ses filles et ajouta:

« Ah, ça Monsieur Frodon, vous avez épousé la famille avec Lily! »

« Oui, on va le bichonner, ajouta May. »

« J'ai mon mot à dire, il me semble intervint Lily, moitié riante, moitié agacée. »

Rosie et Sam qui étaient restés silencieux, se fixant mutuellement tout au long de cette discussion, sortirent soudain de leur mutisme. Rosie vint se placer au centre de l'assemblée afin d'imposer sa présence et dit:

« Je pense que tout le monde ici est fatigué de cette journée. Nous devrions maintenant dîner et aller nous coucher sans trop attendre. Les jours à venir promettent d'être difficiles. »

Pippin acceuillit cette proposition avec un cri de joie:

« Voilà une excellente idée! Je prendrais également avec grand plaisir une bonne pipe ainsi qu'une grande chopine! »

« Oh, bien sur, Monsieur Pippin, acquiessa le père Cotton. Seulement, je crains d'avoir négligé un petit détail; je ne savais pas que Lily et Frodon étaient mariés, alors... J'ai mis toutes les filles dans la même chambre. Je reconnais que les jeunes mariés ont besoin de... »

« C'est parfait, Monsieur Cotton, absolument parfait, le coupa Lily. Ainsi je pourrais discuter avec mes soeurs et Rosie, comme je le faisais autrefois...Et cela évitera les bouderies de mon frère, ajouta la jeune fille en adressant un regard malicieux à Sam. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, ça vous a plu? Si vous voulez la suite, faite le moi savoir!


End file.
